After all
by Thorin-0akenshield
Summary: Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, ceux qu'ils avaient perdus, après ces mois insupportables à être poussée par les deux frères à choisir l'un d'eux, Elena laissa juste tomber les ennuis. Mais les ennuis ne laissèrent pas tomber la jeune femme...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :**** Je ne tire profit, en aucune façon, de cette histoire. Les livres **_**The Vampire Diaries**_** sont la propriété de **_**L. J. Smith**_**, de **_**Hachette Livre**_**, et les séries **_**The**__**Vampire Diaries**_** et **_**The**__**Originals **_**sont la propriété de **_**Julie Plec**_** et de **_**Kevin Williamson**_**. Elles sont produites par **_**The**__**CW**_**. Je ne retire rien de l'histoire qui suit et tous les droits de création des personnages leur appartiennent.**

**Rating :**** Pour tous ceux qui veulent / peuvent lire du TVD.**

**Genre :**** Drama / Family / Tragedy / Romance… (Mon domaine de prédilection^^)**

**Personnages :**** Elena Gilbert / Elijah Mikaelson / Autres **

**Situation temporelle :**** Paumée vers la fin de la saison 5.**

**Changements de situation :**** Elena est tombée sous le charme d'Elijah.**

**Autres : ****Je sais que c'est – encore – larmoyant, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira tout de même.**

**Date :**** 26 Aout 2014**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Voilà un second OS, en plusieurs parties. À la base, ce sont deux OS sans rien en commun, et puis j'ai pioché dans l'un pour alimenter l'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rejoignent…**

**J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop d'OOC. Des larmes et des réconciliations, comme d'ab, en tout cas.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Bonne lecture.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

« Je n'en peux plus, Jer' ! » hurla Elena. « Qu'ils aillent tous se faire voir ! Ils veulent que je choisisse ? Eh bien, j'ai choisi ! »

Elle claqua la porte de sa chambre, la verrouilla et se laissa aller à une rage dévastatrice peu commune, même pour un jeune vampire. Jeremy, dans le couloir, ne bougeait plus. Il ne savait que faire. Il décida de laisser sa sœur se calmer.

« Je vais me préparer à manger, » lâcha-t-il dans un souffle, sachant très bien qu'elle l'entendrait.

Seul le bruit des objets qu'on brise lui répondit. Lorsqu'il revint, trois quart d'heure plus tard, plus aucun bruit n'émanait de la chambre de sa sœur. Il osa entrouvrir la porte et s'autorisa un soupire de soulagement. Elle s'était endormie. Plus serein, il se prépara pour la nuit et il s'endormit à peine sa tête avait-elle touché l'oreiller.

Le lendemain, arrivé en bas des escaliers, il s'accrocha de toutes ses forces à la rampe pour ne pas s'effondrer. Sur la table de la cuisine se trouvait une lettre, avec son nom dessus. Il secoua la tête négativement, refusant la réalité. Pourtant, il finit par s'approcher pour lire l'adieu d'Elena – puisqu'il ne pouvait s'agir que de ça.

Au lieu d'une lettre, il trouva une clé USB. Il la brancha sur son ordinateur. Elena apparut, le visage baigné de larmes. Elle tentait en vain de se maîtriser, mais finit par laisser tomber. Sa voix était hachée par les sanglots.

_« Hey petit frère,_

_Si tu veux bien, appelle nos amis et attends-les pour regarder ça. Je ne veux pas te savoir en train de pleurer seul trop longtemps. »_

Le jeune homme sécha ses larmes tant bien que mal et appela leurs amis, comme sa sœur l'avait demandé. Il ne put rien dire, rien expliquer, ni au téléphone, ni lorsque les premiers arrivèrent. Il avait descendu un ordinateur portable au salon. Ils s'installèrent vaguement dans les fauteuils / canapés de la pièce, ainsi qu'à même le sol. Puis Jeremy relança la vidéo du début.

_« Hey petit frère,_

_Si tu veux bien, appelle nos amis et attends-les pour regarder ça. Je ne veux pas te savoir en train de pleurer seul trop longtemps._

_Tu sais pourquoi je fais ça, bien sûr. Je pars. Je ne reviendrai pas. Ne te fais pas de faux espoirs. Je ne pourrai pas – plus – revenir._

_N'en veux pas à Stefan et Damon. Au fond, ce n'est pas vraiment leur faute. Ils m'ont permis de prendre conscience que je ne pouvais rester près de vous. J'aurais dû mourir sur le pont, et alors vous ne m'auriez plus jamais revu. Là au moins, vous savez que je suis en vie._

_Je vous en conjure, ne me cherchez pas. Je sais que je vous cause du chagrin et que je suis lâche de fuir ainsi. Mais je ne peux plus faire semblant. Je ne peux plus voir les gens que j'aime tomber devant mes yeux ou se sacrifier pour moi._

_Je suis un Sosie Petrova. Lorsque je serai partie, les problèmes fuiront Mystic Fall. Au moins en partie. Klaus et les Originels s'en iront ou se disperseront. C'est le principal._

_Jeremy, prends soin de toi, personne d'autre ne saura mieux le faire que toi. Tu es fort, bien plus que tu ne le penses._

_Bonnie, je n'ose même plus de demander de me pardonner de te faire souffrir, je peux seulement t'assurer que ta peine fait la mienne._

_Caroline, je t'admire pour avoir réussis à t'intégrer et à être assez forte pour rester près de nous. Tu as réussis, au-delà de tout ce que nous espérions pour toi._

_Tyler, prends soin de Caroline. J'ai le regret de ne pas avoir cherché à bien te connaitre, mais je sais le principal. Tu es quelqu'un de bon, et tu es fidèle. Garde ça précieusement._

_Matt, j'aurais tellement aimé te tenir en dehors de tout ceci, toute cette horreur. Ne penses jamais que parce que tu n'as aucun pouvoir, rien de surnaturel, tu es plus faible. Si tu n'avais pas été là, la moitié d'entre nous seraient morts._

_Stefan, je n'aurais pas eu assez de mon éternité pour te remercier d'avoir fait partie de ma vie. Tu as été là quand je n'arrivais plus à supporter la vie, et tu m'as rendu l'espoir._

_Damon, tu as sauvé ma mort, tu m'as empêché de sombrer dans la folie, tu m'as relevé quand plus personne ne savait quoi faire pour moi._

_Vous m'avez sauvé la vie un nombre incalculable de fois, tous, au détriment de votre vie, le plus souvent. Vous n'avez pas hésité à sacrifier vos proches pour que je puisse vivre, et c'est dans la honte que je m'en vais. Malgré tout, ma lâcheté est plus forte que ma honte._

_Je crois que je n'ai plus le droit de vous demander quoi que ce soit, mais je vais le faire une dernière fois. N'essayez pas de pourchasser les Michaelsons, s'il vous plaît. Oui, ils nous ont fait souffrir, mais nous aussi nous les avons fait souffrir. Il ne faut pas que vous vous vengiez. Il ne faut plus risquer une seule de vos vies. Cela n'en vaut pas la peine. La vengeance n'apporte rien. On est soulagés durant quelques minutes, quelques heures au mieux, mais la douleur revient vite._

_Je me déteste de vous faire subir ça. Soyez heureux, tous, sans exception. Et ne laissez personne vous enlever votre bonheur. Chacun de vous, vous pourrez le trouver, ce bonheur, je le sais._

_J'ai toujours et j'aurai toujours l'espoir._

_Je vous fais la promesse solennelle d'être heureuse, vraiment, en tout cas, de vivre une belle éternité, de ne pas me morfondre et de profiter de ce que ce monde a à offrir._

_Je vous aime. »_

L'écran se fit noir. Pas un bruit ne s'échappait du salon. Stefan fut le premier à partir, sans un mot, titubant un peu. La porte ne claqua même pas. Damon s'enfuit à vitesse vampirique, laissant la porte grande ouverte. Caroline se blottit dans les bras de Tyler et Jeremy vint prendre bonnie dans ses bras. Matt se recroquevilla dans son fauteuil, enfouissant sa tête dans ses mains.

Personne ne pensa à arrêter la vidéo, qui tournait toujours, bien que l'écran soit noir.

Matt se saisit de son téléphone et composa le numéro de Klaus. Une sonnerie plus tard, le téléphone décrocha.

« Que veux-tu sale petit humain ? » grogna la voix de l'hybride Originel.

« Vous pouvez partir. Elena s'est enfuie. Elle ne reviendra pas, » murmura le blond d'une voix enrouée de chagrin.

Un ange passa au bout du fil, et Klaus raccrocha sans un mot.

Se doutant que l'Originel n'allait pas tarder à arriver, caroline, Tyler et Matt partirent. Quelques minutes plus tard, la sonnette retentit. Jeremy alla ouvrir.

Elijah et Klaus se tenaient devant le potentiel chasseur. Devant le visage ravagé de chagrin du jeune homme, Klaus grogna, haussa les épaules et se volatilisa. Elijah pinça les lèvres.

« Puis-je entrer ? » demanda-t-il – par politesse – de son éternelle voix neutre alors qu'il avait déjà l'accès à la maison.

Jeremy haussa les épaules en murmurant « entre ».

Le vampire le remercia d'un signe de tête.

Sur l'écran, le noir disparut pour faire de nouveau place à Elena, qui avait séché ses larmes.

_« Ce qui suit, vous pouvez tous le regarder aussi, bien sûr, mais je souhaiterais que Elijah puisse le voir. »_

La vampire s'arrêta quelques secondes puis reprit, s'adressant à l'Originel.

_« Nous nous sommes tous fait souffrir. Nous avons tué des tiens, vous avez tué des nôtres. Il y a eu de la haine, de l'amitié et même de l'amour, je crois, de chaque côté. »_

La jeune femme eut l'air gênée durant un instant puis soupira.

_« Elijah, j'espère que je ne te causerai pas de problèmes en en parlant, mais je refuse de ne pas tout dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur. »_

Elena se mordilla la lèvre et inspira un grand coup.

_« J'ai décidé de partir pour beaucoup de raison. Dans celles-là, il y a mon impossibilité à faire confiance à qui que ce soit ou presque, aujourd'hui._

_Parmi mes amis, y a ceux qui mentent pour me protéger, ceux qui mentent pour protéger d'autres membres de leur famille. Il y a ceux qui se font hypnotiser. Il y a ceux qui n'en ont rien à faire._

_Et parmi mes ennemis, il y a ceux qui font des promesses alors qu'ils s'en moquent, ceux qui les font en sachant très bien qu'ils ne les respecteront pas. Il y a ceux qui en profitent pour jouer sur les mots et passer outre sans remords._

_Et il y a toi. Tu es aujourd'hui le seul en qui j'estime pouvoir faire confiance. Alors j'aimerais que tu acceptes d'hypnotiser tous mes amis afin qu'ils n'aient pas envie de me rechercher. Juste ça, je t'en prie._

_Quoi qu'il en soit, même si tu ne le fais pas, je te remercie, Elijah. Je sais que certains hurlerons à la trahison, mais je crois que tu es pour moi ce qui se rapproche d'un ami. Tu m'as permis d'y voir plus clair dans ma vie. J'espère que tu arriveras un jour à laisser tes regrets derrière toi et que tu trouveras un sens à la tienne. »_

La jeune femme agita une lettre devant ses yeux.

_« Pour toujours et à jamais, Elijah. »_

L'écran redevint noir, pour de bon cette fois.

L'Originel ferma les yeux en soupirant. Il les rouvrit et se tourna vers Jeremy qui recula, secouant la tête.

« Non, je vous en prie, Elijah, ne faites pas ça. Je vous jure que je n'essaierai jamais de la retrouver, je… »

Le vampire attrapa le poignet du jeune homme et mordit dedans. Pas de Veine de Vénus. Il arracha le bracelet de Jeremy en grognant sous la douleur et le plaqua contre le mur.

« Tu vas oublier la seconde partie de la vidéo, » gronda l'Originel. « Je serai venu, aurai constaté la vérité, qu'Elena est bien partie et ne reviendra pas. Demain après midi, je reviendrai ici. Bonnie sera là, purgée de sa Veine de Vénus. Tu y veilleras. »

Et il partit sans un mot de plus.

Le lendemain, il hypnotisa la jeune sorcière. Il lui fit exécuter un sort extrêmement difficile qui nécessita une bonne partie du sang du vampire et un peu de celui de la sorcière. Mais il put ainsi lier les esprits des amis d'Elena au sien et les hypnotiser à distance. Il n'était pas certain du résultat, mais ne pouvait faire mieux. Il savait également que les effets de l'hypnose allaient disparaître avec le temps, mais pas avant quelques décennies.

Il quitta Mystic Falls sans se retourner.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Deux jours plus tard, il se trouvait au pied de la montagne du Macchu Pichu. Il attendait que le guide commence sa visite. Il avait toujours aimé l'Histoire et il avait toujours plus ou moins négligé les civilisations sud-américaines. Malheureusement, en mille ans, il avait eu le temps de parcourir les pays dont l'histoire était la plus intéressante en long, en large, en travers en en profondeur. Non pas que l'Amérique du Sud n'était pas intéressante, mais il y avait peu de traces écrites de cette civilisation dont le savoir se transmettait par l'oral.

Des pleurs s'élevèrent derrière lui et il se retourna violemment. Il connaissait ces sanglots. Il les avait déjà entendus. Elle était là, à quelques dizaines de mètres de lui, maximum.

Elena.

Il se désintéressa du guide qui venait enfin d'arriver pour se diriger à l'oreille vers les pleurs qui résonnèrent une fois encore. Puis l'odeur du sang lui sauta à la gorge. Il grimaça. Elle avait dû tuer sa proie. Elle devait sans aucun doute s'en vouloir. L'odeur du sang le guida sans mal dans un bosquet dense de buissons et il la vit accroupie, tenant dans ses bras un jeune homme d'une grosse vingtaine d'années.

Mort.

Voir la jeune femme secouée de sanglots incontrôlables fit de la peine au vampire millénaire. Il s'avança doucement vers elle mais elle était tellement prise dans son désespoir qu'elle ne se rendit compte de sa présence que lorsqu'il lui toucha l'épaule.

La vampire sursauta au contact et Elijah se retrouva scotché contre un arbre en moins d'une demi-seconde. La demoiselle montrait les crocs, n'avait aucun contrôle sur elle-même et l'instinct du prédateur lui disait de tuer l'importun.

Elijah aurait pu se défaire de la poigne de la jeune vampire mais décida de la laisser se reprendre seule. Trois ou quatre secondes plus tard, leurs regards se croisèrent, les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent et elle fit un bond en arrière, avant de s'enfuir.

« Tu as un corps à enterrer, Elena, » lâcha le vampire en haussant légèrement la voix.

L'autre se stoppa net quelques centaines de mètres plus loin. Elle revint au pas de charge, pointant un index accusateur sur le vampire.

« Alors non seulement tu me suis, mais tu n'as pas été foutu de m'arrêter avant que je le tue ? » siffla-t-elle, le regard noir. « Si tu cherches à me convaincre que j'ai eu tord de partir, ce n'est pas comme ça que tu y arriveras ! » grogna-t-elle encore.

L'Originel ne supportant pas qu'on lui manque ainsi de respect plaqua à son tour Elena contre un arbre, enserrant sa gorge d'une main.

« Écoute-moi bien, gamine, » gronda le vampire millénaire, provoquant un frisson de peur chez la jeune femme, « tu te trompes lourdement si tu penses que je n'ai rien d'autre à faire que de pister ta misérable carcasse en sursis ! L'odeur du sang aurait attiré n'importe quel prédateur dans un rayon de quinze kilomètres ! Alors je te conseille de te calmer rapidement ou c'est moi qui vais te forcer à le faire et tu ne vas pas aimer ça, je te le garantis ! » Siffla-t-il d'une voix de plus en plus basse.

Les crocs de la jeune vampire se rétractèrent et ses yeux reprirent leur couleur naturelle en quelques secondes. Puis les larmes recommencèrent à couler, en réaction à la peur causée par l'Originel quelques instants plus tôt. La peine qu'Elijah avait ressentit un peu plus tôt refit surface. Il fit un pas en direction d'Elena, mais celle-ci recula d'autant, de la frayeur dans le regard. L'Originel soupira.

« Elena, tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi. »

Mais la jeune femme garda la même attitude. Elijah garda le silence un instant, avant de l'inciter d'un geste à la regarder en face.

« Très bien, » acquiesça-t-il, « j'ai eu tord de m'énerver autant, et tu as eu tord de me manquer de respect. Ma réaction a été trop impulsive, tout comme la mienne. Cela te convient-il si je te dis qu'on est quitte, et que je ne suis pas – plus – énervée et que tu n'as rien à craindre de moi ? » Demanda le vampire sans reprendre son souffle.

Elena hocha la tête, les larmes coulant toujours, silencieuses.

« Bien, » sourit Elijah. « Il ne nous reste qu'à enterrer le corps de ce jeune homme. »

Ils ramassèrent le corps pour l'ensevelir un peu plus loin dans la forêt. La fugitive ne laissa pas l'autre vampire toucher à la pelle. Elle creusa le trou, à vitesse humaine, toujours versant des larmes qui ne voulaient pas se tarir. Elle déposa délicatement le corps au fond du trou et replaça la terre par-dessus. Une fois le travail fini, elle se laissa choir à genoux devant la tombe, la tête dans les mains. Le vampire millénaire s'approcha de nouveau, s'assurant de faire du bruit pour ne pas la surprendre, cette fois.

Il posa un genou à terre à côté d'Elena et laissa une de ses mains se placer sur l'épaule de la vampire, qui se remit d'un bond sur ses pieds, toisant Elijah.

« Je ne veux pas de pitié, » cracha-t-elle.

« Ça tombe bien, ça n'en est pas, » rétorqua le vampire.

Elle se pinça les lèvres pour ne pas dire encore une chose qu'il lui ferait immédiatement regretter. Il se releva et prit la jeune femme par les épaules.

« Partir était ton choix. Pour l'instant, tu ne peux pas savoir si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise décision. Tu ne le sauras qu'avec du recul. Et tu ne sauras contrôler totalement ta soif qu'avec le temps. Tu dois être patiente, Elena, surtout si tu veux faire ça toute seule, » expliqua le vampire.

« Mais je ne supporte pas de tuer, » gémit-elle.

« Alors tu as besoin d'aide pour un moment encore, » assena le vampire d'une voix neutre, « le temps que tu saches t'arrêter toute seule. »

Elle le regarda, interrogative. Il comprit, et un léger sourire étira les coins de sa bouche.

« Tu pactises avec l'ennemi ? » ricana-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête.

« Non, » rétorqua-t-elle, elle aussi avec un léger sourire, « je pactise avec l'ami. »

Le regard d'Elijah se fit plus grave.

« Tu étais donc sérieuse, dans la vidéo, » souffla-t-il, songeur.

« Bien évidemment ! » s'écria-t-elle outrée. « As-tu vraiment cru que je te disais mon ami juste pour être certaine que tu les hypnotiseraient ? » s'énerva-t-elle.

« J'admets avoir eu un doute, » répondit-il, toujours calme.

La jeune femme serra – encore – les dents. Ne pas dire de bêtise.

« Peut-on y aller ? » finit par demander le vampire.

Il n'avait pas envie de s'étendre sur le fait qu'il avait espéré de tout son cœur qu'elle ne lui ait pas menti et qu'elle le considérait réellement comme un ami.

« Une minute, s'il te plait, » demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de nouveau de la tombe.

Les larmes jaillirent à nouveau.

« Bon sang, c'est insupportable, » renifla-t-elle. « Combien de temps durent ces problèmes d'émotions amplifiées ? » marmonna-t-elle ensuite.

« Ça ne s'atténuera pas. Mais tu les gèreras de mieux en mieux, » expliqua le vampire millénaire. « Éventuellement, tu peux te défouler sur des arbres ou des rochers quand tu en as à disposition, » ajouta-t-il dans un demi-sourire.

Elle soupira dans un sanglot et pour la troisième fois, il posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme qui, cette fois l'accepta. Elle se retourna vers lui, et leva ses yeux baignés de larmes pour rencontrer le regard de l'Originel.

« Je ne supporterai pas de tuer une autre personne, Elijah, » souffla-t-elle dans un pauvre sourire, tentant de maîtriser ses glandes lacrymales.

Le vampire sourit, compatissant – réellement – et se servit de la main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme pour l'attirer légèrement vers lui. Elle se laissa faire et se retrouva emprisonnée dans un cocon de sureté et de sérénité. Son empathie vampirique naturelle se vautra dans ces sensations agréables qu'elle n'avait pas encore connues depuis sa transformation et elle serra l'Originel contre elle, de toutes ses maigres forces de vampire nouvelle-née. Il la maintint contre elle un bon moment, appréciant lui aussi le contact.

« Tu me trouveras présomptueuse, mais c'est la première fois que… » Commença Elena sans finir sa phrase.

« Oui ? » la relança le vampire en comprenant qu'elle ne voulait – n'osait – pas continuer.

« C'est la première… rien, laisse tomber » murmura-t-elle en recalant sa tête dans le cou de l'autre vampire.

Il tenta de la reculer pour avoir le fin mot de l'histoire mais elle s'agrippa à lui dans un grognement. Il soupira, mi-amusé, mi-agacé par le comportement relativement puéril de la jeune femme. Il se rappela son âge – une vingtaine d'année à peine – et son agacement s'envola.

« Elena, je saurais la fin de cette phrase de toute manière, » sourit l'Originel.

Elle se recula brusquement.

« Tu as l'intention de m'hypnotiser ? » gronda-t-elle, et seule son air profondément blessé empêcha le plus vieux de s'énerver encore.

« À vrai dire, je comptais sur la confiance dont tu m'avais parlé, » rétorqua-t-il, blessé lui aussi, en se détournant un peu d'elle.

« Oh, » lâcha-t-elle, « je… ok. »

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil. Il regardait ailleurs. Ça l'arrangeait. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la regarde.

« Dans la famille, j'étais… la grande sœur. Celle qui consolait. Celle sur qui on s'appuyait. Et là… Ça fait parfois du bien d'être la petite, » murmura Elena en tournant le dos au vampire. « Ne plus avoir à tenir les autres à bout de bras. Ne pas avoir à se cacher pour pleurer, avoir le droit de… s'effondrer… »

Les larmes de la jeune femme recommencèrent à couler, à son plus grand désespoir et son énervement. Elle croisa les bras et tapa du pied.

« Fantastiquement puérile comme réaction en plus du reste, » marmonna-t-elle, se moquant d'elle-même.

Elle inspira un grand coup et secoua la tête en se séchant les joues et les yeux.

« On y va ? » demanda-t-elle à Elijah en se tournant vers lui.

Il acquiesça et se mit à marcher à vitesse humaine, Elena à ses côtés, en silence.

« Pourquoi ne voulais-tu pas me le dire ? » demanda le plus âgée alors que le chemin qu'ils empruntaient – s'enfonçant toujours plus dans la forêt – commençait à grimper.

La jeune femme garda le silence.

« Elena, » reprit le vampire, « tu n'as pas à avoir peur de répondre à mes questions. Il n'y a pas de piège, je n'attends pas une réponse spécifique. Je souhaite juste une réponse. »

« Parce que j'ai pensé que nous n'en étions pas encore à parler de liens fraternels. Nous ne nous connaissons pas, et… » Bafouilla la vampire avant de s'arrêter, ne sachant comment formuler sa pensée.

« Effectivement, nous ne nous connaissons pas vraiment, » confirma Elijah. « Et les liens apparaissent, parfois disparaissent lorsqu'ils ne sont pas assez forts. Nos ressentis face aux autres, nous ne les maîtrisons pas. Nous ne pouvons que les accepter. Ils proviennent de nos instincts, et sont plus fiables chez les créatures surnaturelles que chez les humains. »

Il s'arrêta de parler et se tourna pour faire face à la jeune femme. Il prit une de ses mains dans les siennes.

« Je suis content que tu envisage un tel lien entre nous, Elena. Parce que je t'apprécie également, que je sais tu es une femme de parole, et que je te considère comme une amie, » poursuivit-il alors que la jeune femme fondait en larme une nouvelle fois.

« Ça m'énerve ! » ragea-t-elle en essuyant les gouttes qui coulaient.

Elijah la prit dans ses bras en riant franchement.

« C'est ça, moques-toi ! » marmonna-t-elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Je ne me moque pas, tu me rappelle juste des souvenirs, mes souvenirs. Lorsque j'étais comme toi, » expliqua-t-il.

« Fantastique, » railla la jeune femme. « Maintenant, je me sens parfaitement insignifiante et ignorante. »

« Je suis navré, Elena, je ne voulais pas ! » s'exclama l'Originel sans comprendre le second degré qu'elle avait employé.

Il la recula d'elle, la tenant à bout de bras pour savoir si elle acceptait ses excuses. Elle envisagea de le mener en bateau, mais son regard avait cette petite étincelle de tristesse, alors elle se contenta d'un doux sourire.

« C'était une plaisanterie, » avoua-t-elle. « De mauvais goût, je te l'accorde, mais ce n'était pas sérieux. »

Le vampire hocha la tête dans un sourire et reprit sa route, la vampire à ses côtés.

Ils restèrent un long moment sans parler, se contentant de marcher. La forêt devenait de plus en plus dense, et la pente, abrupte. Puis ils arrivèrent au sommet, en plein milieu des ruines de Macchu Pichu. Le paysage était magnifique. Les murs de pierre taillées au centimètre, les terrasses, les vestiges des bâtiments, le temple solaire…

« C'est magnifique… » Souffla Elena, tentant de regarder partout à la fois.

Elijah ne dit rien. Elle avait tout dit. C'était fantastique. Cela faisait des décennies qu'il n'avait pas vu pareil paysage. Il avait fait ce genre de randonnées des cantaines de fois, un peu partout en Europe, en Asie et en Afrique. Il avait vu des choses merveilleuses, peut-être même plus belles que celle-là.

Pourtant, à cet instant, à plus de mille quatre cent mètres d'altitude, au milieu de ses ruines d'un autre âge et pourtant si avancées technologiquement – pour l'époque – les émotions qu'il ressentait étaient plus fortes que d'habitude. Il était plus serein, il appréciait plus la vue, il était plus joyeux. Et lorsque son regard se posa sur Elena, qui le regardait aussi, les yeux remplis d'étoiles, son cœur se serra agréablement.

Laissant tomber la psychanalyse, il profita de ce morceau de bonheur.

Ils restèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse nuit. Ils avaient profité d'un demi-coucher de soleil, quelques nuages cachant l'horizon. Ils redescendirent à vitesse vampirique. Une fois en bas, ils se regardèrent, hésitant.

« Tu as une chambre quelque part ? » finit par demander la jeune femme.

« Non, je suis arrivée ce matin. Et toi ? » Répondit Elijah.

« Je suis dans un motel à Santa Theresa, » expliqua-t-elle. « J'aurais bien voulu trouver plus près, mais en plein mois d'aout, c'est plein partout ! »

« Comment es-tu venue ? » questionna le vampire.

« À pied. »

« Eh bien, autant y aller dès maintenant, » sourit le plus vieux. « Avec ta vitesse de bébé, nous y serons demain matin au plus tôt, » se moqua-t-il en guettant Elena du coin de l'œil.

La réaction de la jeune femme ne fut absolument pas celle à laquelle Elijah s'attendait. Elle se tourna lentement vers lui, posant les mains sur ses hanches, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres.

« Qui a dit que tu pouvais venir squatter _mon_ motel ? » demanda-t-elle.

L'Originel fut ravie de cette réaction. Elle ne s'était pas laissé prendre au piège. Elle était restée calme, elle… n'était pas aussi jeune dans sa tête que le vampire l'avait pensé. Forcément, avec tout ce qu'elle avait vécu…

Elijah décida de s'amuser un peu. Il marcha sur Elena, la faisant reculer jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve adossée contre un arbre. Il se pencha vers elle, posant son avant bras au dessus de la tête de la jeune femme. Il se pencha doucement vers elle, effleurant sa joue de ses lèvres, avant de plonger ses yeux dans ceux de la plus jeune.

« Mais vous allez m'inviter parce que vous ne savez pas me résister, très chère Elena, » dit-il dans un souffle à peine audible.

La fugitive leva une de ses mains et vint effleurer la joue du vampire.

« Je vous suis entièrement dévouée, cher Elijah, » murmura la jeune femme. « Là où vous irez, je vous suivrez, fusse-t-il être en enfer. »

Le vampire ne put empêcher un rire de s'échapper de sa bouche, ce qui déclencha un véritable fou rire chez son amie. Fou rire qui se termina invariablement par des larmes, dans un cri de rage.

« Combien de temps cela va-t-il encore durer ? » ragea-t-elle en essuyant ses yeux, alors que le vampire l'attirait contre elle, calant la tête de la jeune vampire contre sa poitrine.

« Dis-toi que chaque fois que tu craques, c'est une fois de moins avant que tu puisses te contrôler, » la rassura-t-il en passant sa main dans le dos d'Elena.

Elle hocha la tête avec un sourire. Elle profita des bras rassurants encore un instant et partit en courant.

Elijah entendit son rire et sa voix lui parvint.

« Eh bien, tu viens ? »

Il partit à sa suite et la rattrapa sans problème. Ils coururent une bonne heure avant d'arriver au motel – relativement miteux – où Elena avait sa chambre. En voyant la bâtisse délabrée, l'Originel s'arrêta net, attrapant le bras d'Elena alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte marquée du numéro quatorze.

Elle se tourna vers son ami, étonnée.

« Il y a un problème ? » demanda la jeune femme devant l'air sidéré d'Elijah.

« N'y avait-il pas… d'autre motel dans… les environs ? » balbutia-t-il.

« Eh bien, celui-ci, je pouvais me le payer, » souffla la jeune femme « Les autres avaient trop d'étoiles sur leurs frontons pour être supportées par mon compte en banque. »

L'Originel resta silencieux quelques secondes.

« Va récupérer tes affaires et attends-moi dans ta chambre, » ordonna le plus vieux en filant à vitesse vampirique vers la réception du motel.

Elena soupira en refermant la porte de sa chambre. Elle aurait dû y penser. Connaissant les goûts de la famille Mikaelson en matière de niveau de vie, Elijah allaient les emmener dans le plus luxueux motel de la ville. Et pour être honnête, cela ne lui déplaisait pas. Tout en finissant de remettre ses affaires dans un sac de voyage, elle dut s'avouer que la seule chose qui la gênait – mais alors qui la gênait énormément – était qu'elle n'avait pas les moyens pour payer tout ce luxe, que Elijah allait vouloir payer – Stefan et Damon faisaient tout le temps la même chose, avec des goûts plus modérés – et qu'elle ne voyait pas comment refuser sans le froisser. C'est que les Originels avaient des meurs plutôt vieillottes.

Elle attendait depuis un bon quart d'heure lorsqu'elle entendit la course de son ami dans la forêt. Elle sortit sur le pas de sa porte et referma la porte derrière elle. Il reprit une allure humaine à quelques mètres d'elle.

« Je suis confus de ce retard, Elena, » présenta-t-il ses excuses en inclinant la tête. « D'autant plus que je n'ai pas pu trouver ce qu'il nous fallait. Je me suis permis de réserver la dernière chambre, où je dormirai sur le canapé. Cela te convient-il ? » Demanda-t-il, un peu inquiet.

« Bien sûr que ça me convient ! » s'écria la jeune femme avec un sourire. « Ce qui me convient moins, c'est que c'est complètement au-dessus de mes moyens. »

Elijah ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, penchant seulement la tête sur le côté avec un sourire malicieux. Elle le fusilla du regard, ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire à son tour.

Ils partirent à vitesse vampirique et arrivèrent dans un hôtel quatre étoiles absolument époustouflant du point de vue de la jeune femme.

« Je n'ai pas pu trouver mieux, c'est le moins mauvais du coin, » eut l'air de s'excuser Elijah.

« Tu plaisantes, j'espère, » s'étrangla la brune en se tournant vers son ami. « Surtout ne le prends pas mal, mais à force de vivre dans le luxe, on oublie ce que vivent les gens normaux, » souffla-t-elle, un peu inquiète de la réaction du vampire.

« Je suppose que tu as raison, » dit-il en réfléchissant. « Y allons-nous ? » lui proposa-t-il en tendant la main.

Ils se rendirent à vitesse humaine à l'accueil. La vieille femme les regarda arriver d'un œil mauvais. Elle les détailla de haut en bas, et Elena se sentit très mal. Elle n'avait rien à faire ici.

Elle vit Elijah avancer mais le retint par le bras, lui désignant les caméras de sécurité. Il ne pouvait pas l'hypnotiser.

La vieille grimaça devant les chaussures pleines de boue des deux jeunes gens en face d'elle. Elle sentit qu'Elijah aussi commençait à être mal à l'aise. Alors elle en eu marre.

« Bonsoir madame. Vous resterait-il une chambre s'il vous plaît ? »

« Il ne m'en reste qu'une seule, » lâcha-t-elle, glaciale.

Et soudain, Elena compris. On était en haute société. Et il était hors de question qu'un homme et une femme dorment dans la même suite – même s'ils n'étaient pas dans la même pièce – s'ils n'étaient pas ensembles, voir même mariés.

La jeune vampire saisit la main de son compagnon d'aventure et le tira un peu en arrière.

« Chéri, je n'en peux plus, » s'exclama-t-elle, faussement à voix basse pour que la vieille peau l'entende. « Si nous ne récupérons pas ces alliances demain, je demande le divorce. Je ne sais quelle idée a eu Père de nous demander de les faire faire ici, mais je n'en peux plus ! Je veux quitter ces habits pouilleux et rentrer chez nous ! » Finit-elle, la voix montant dans les aigus.

Elle se retint de rire devant l'air abasourdi du vampire, qui ne devait pas avoir compris. Elle s'avança vers la dame.

« Madame, je vous en conjure, s'il vous reste une suite, dites-le. Voilà des heures que nous parcourons cette ville à cause d'une lubie de mon Père, s'il vous plaît… » Gémit-elle, larmoyante.

La dame finit par la prendre en pitié et lui tendit une clé.

« Je vous demanderai de vous déchausser pour entrer dans l'ascenseur, » marmonna-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

Elena la remercia d'un sec signe de tête et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, jetant un œil au numéro de la chambre. 483. Elle appuya sur le bouton d'appel et profita de l'attente pour enlever ses chaussures de marche. Elle grimpa dans l'ascenseur dès que les portes s'ouvrirent, Elijah derrière elle. Une fois les portes refermées, elle fit le tour de la cage du regard, à vitesse vampirique, puis passa ses mains autour du cou du vampire, se collant contre lui. Toujours abasourdi, il passa ses mains autour de la jeune femme. Il ferma les yeux, tentant de refouler les souvenirs qui affluaient. Les souvenirs de Tatia, de Katarina… et d'Elena. Il revoyait chacune de leurs rencontre, et cette fois-là, dans le parc, où…

« Je suis désolée, vraiment, ça ne doit pas être agréable pour toi, » murmura-t-elle, toujours collée contre lui. « Mais si elle ne nous avait pas cru mariés, elle ne nous aurait jamais laissé cette foutue chambre. Et c'est parce qu'il y a une caméra dans l'ascenseur que je suis… là où je suis en ce moment, » finit-elle, gênée.

Pas agréable pour lui ? Ah, quelle vaste blague. Ce qui n'avait pas été agréable, c'était d'avoir compris qu'elle jouait la comédie. Il se secoua intérieurement. Les doubles Petrova avaient toujours déchaîné les passions. Il n'avait qu'à profiter de ce qu'elle lui offrirait, ce serait toujours mieux que ce qu'il avait vécu avec les deux autres doubles. Au moins, cette fois, ce serait sincère. Et il préférait une amitié honnête qu'une aventure hypocrite.

Il oublia tout ça pour se concentrer sur la jeune femme lovée contre lui. Il resserra légèrement sa prise sur elle, passant un bras autour de ses épaules alors que l'autre allait trouver sa place autour de sa taille. Il la sentit se détendre, soupirant doucement et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« J'aurais définitivement aimé être une petite sœur, » souffla-t-elle en se calant encore plus contre son ami, qui laissa échapper un rire.

« Mais maintenant tu as l'éternité pour être une petite sœur… si tu en as toujours envie, bien sûr, » murmura l'Originel à l'oreille de la jeune femme, qui releva brutalement la tête, les larmes aux yeux.

« Tu… veux… voudrais… » Balbutia-t-elle sans arriver à finir sa phrase.

« Avec joie, » murmura-t-il dans un sourire absolument fondant, provoquant une nouvelle vague de larmes à la demoiselle.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et ils sursautèrent, complètements immergés dans leur bulle. Ils rigolèrent, un peu gênés, et parcoururent le chemin jusqu'à la suite en silence. Elena ouvrit la porte et rentra. Elle admira quelques secondes le luxe de la chambre et fila à la salle de bain. Dix minutes plus tard, elle en ressortit, une serviette enroulée autour d'elle, et Elijah dut détourner les yeux devant la vision enchanteresse. Il voulait bien y mettre du sien, mais tout de même. Il s'engouffra à son tour dans la salle d'eau.

Lorsqu'il en ressortit, la jeune femme était couchée sur le canapé, une couverture sur elle et un oreiller sous la tête. Le vampire secoua doucement la tête. Il appréciait le geste de la jeune femme, lui laissant le lit, mais c'était juste impossible pour lui de la laisser faire. Il la prit doucement dans ses bras et l'emmena dans la chambre. Il la déposa sur le lit et la borda. Il resta quelques minutes à la regarder puis se résolut à aller se coucher. Elle avait légèrement imprégné l'oreiller de son odeur et il s'endormit, se sourire aux lèvres.

Le vampire millénaire fut réveillé par un cri étouffé. Immédiatement en alerte, il se précipita dans la chambre d'Elena qui était assise sur son lit, téléphone en main, et en larmes. Il se dirigea vers elle et lui prit doucement le portable des mains.

_Ma chérie,_

_Je sais que tu veux réapprendre à vivre sans nous et que recevoir ce message est la dernière chose que tu souhaites. Mais ici, les ennuis ont empirés. Tu pensais que nous allions vivre en paix après ton départ, mais c'est l'inverse qui se produit._

_Je ne veux pas que tu reviennes, au contraire, te savoir saine et sauve me rassure. Je voulais juste te prévenir, pour te laisser le choix de revenir ou non, parce qu'on m'a fait comprendre que tu aurais souhaité savoir ce qu'il se passait chez toi._

_Je t'aime fort,_

_Caroline._

L'Originel posa le téléphone sur la table de nuit et attira Elena contre lui. Elle se laissa faire, sans un mot. Elle ne pleurait plus, ne bougea pas.

« Que veux-tu… Sais-tu ce que tu veux faire ? » Se reprit Elijah, en caressant les cheveux de la vampire.

Elle soupira.

« Ai-je le choix ? » demanda-t-elle, le regard dans le vide.

« Le choix existe, » souffla le vampire en resserrant son étreinte. « Il peut te paraître absurde, infondé, voir même totalement inhumain, mais il est là, il existe. Tu ne peux pas en faire abstraction sous prétexte qu'il ne te convient pas. »

Elle serra les dents. Il avait raison. Elle devait décider, et décider seule. Malgré tout…

« As-tu un conseil à me donner ? » demanda-t-elle dans un murmure.

« Suis ton cœur, » répondit simplement Elijah.

La jeune vampire hocha la tête. Elle avait décidé à l'instant même où elle avait fini de lire le message la première fois, de toute manière.

Le lendemain à la première heure, ils partirent pour l'aéroport le plus proche. Deux jours plus tard, ils était à Mystic Falls. Elijah posa la jeune femme à l'angle de sa rue, sortant de la voiture pour la prendre dans ses bras une dernière fois. Sans un mot, ils se séparèrent, et elle rentra dans la maison silencieuse. Jeremy s'était endormi sur le canapé, la télé encore allumée. Elle posa une couverture sur lui et monta se coucher.

Posant son téléphone sur la table de nuit, elle vit qu'elle avait un message. Numéro inconnu.

_Ça ira_

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, laissant son index frôler l'écran quelques secondes. Il lui manquait énormément.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :**** Je ne tire profit, en aucune façon, de cette histoire. Les livres **_**The Vampire Diaries**_** sont la propriété de **_**L. J. Smith**_**, de **_**Hachette Livre**_**, et les séries **_**The**__**Vampire Diaries**_** et **_**The**__**Originals **_**sont la propriété de **_**Julie Plec**_** et de **_**Kevin Williamson**_**. Elles sont produites par **_**The**__**CW**_**. Je ne retire rien de l'histoire qui suit et tous les droits de création des personnages leur appartiennent.**

**Rating :**** Pour tous ceux qui veulent / peuvent lire du TVD.**

**Genre :**** Drama / Family / Tragedy / Romance… (Mon domaine de prédilection^^)**

**Personnages :**** Elena Gilbert / Elijah Mikaelson / Autres **

**Situation temporelle :**** Paumée vers la fin de la saison 5.**

**Changements de situation :**** Elena est tombée sous le charme d'Elijah.**

**Autres : ****Je sais que c'est – encore – larmoyant, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira tout de même.**

**Date :**** 26 Aout 2014**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Trois semaines et demie plus tard, Elena attendait. Agenouillée devant le lit de Jeremy, le corps de son frère allongé devant elle.

Elle avait envoyé plusieurs messages. Elle ne voulait voir personne. Et elle avait prévenu Klaus, Rebekah et bien sûr Elijah que Silas était vivant. Pourquoi, elle ne savait pas trop. Mais elle voulait qu'ils soient au courant. Après tout, ils étaient comme eux. Une famille qui avait traversée bien des épreuves. Ils avaient tous eu une période où ils avaient éteint leur humanité et fait des choses atroces. Depuis qu'elle traînait également son lot de monstruosités derrière elle, elle les voyait différemment.

Depuis bientôt huit heures, elle restait là, sans bouger. Le sommeil l'assaillait, mais elle refusait de fermer les yeux. Elle voulait être là lorsqu'il se réveillerait.

Dix heures. Elle commençait à s'inquiéter, mais Alaric avait parfois attendu plus de douze heures avant de se réveiller.

Douze heures trente. Quelque chose n'allait pas, elle le sentait. Elle savait que Stefan et Damon avaient tenté de l'appelé, lui avaient envoyé des messages, mais tout ce qui comptait, pour l'instant, c'était son frère.

Treize heures quarante. Ce n'était pas possible. La chevalière n'avait montré aucun signe avant coureur d'inefficacité. Pourquoi aurait-elle subitement arrêté de fonctionner ?

Quatorze heures. Son téléphone vibra une fois encore. Elle y jette un œil. Nouveau message. Numéro inconnu. Avec un soupir, elle le prit et ouvrit le sms.

_Je suis devant chez toi, peux-tu me laisser rentrer ? Nous devons parler._

Elle fronça les sourcils. Comme si elle n'avait que ça à faire…

_Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps, là._

La réponse lui parvint à voix haute. L'Originel savait très bien qu'elle allait l'entendre.

« J'ai été prévenu pour Jeremy. Il faut qu'on discute, Elena, » lâcha le vampire millénaire.

« Tu as déjà accès à cette maison, » marmonna-t-elle.

« Là n'est pas la question, » rétorqua le vampire. « Si l'on discute, c'est parce que tu l'auras décidé. »

Le silence revint quelques instants. Elena ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant tant de principes. Il devait être le meilleur vampire de la création. Sincèrement.

« Entre, » finit par murmurer Elena.

« Merci, » répondit l'Originel.

Une demi-seconde plus tard, il se tenait debout, appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte de la chambre du chasseur. La jeune femme tourna la tête vers lui et eut le temps d'apercevoir l'air peiné du vieux vampire avant qu'il ne remette son éternel masque d'impassibilité. Elle serra les dents, attendant le verdict.

« Le tatouage, » expliqua Elijah.

Il arrêta là, comme s'il avait tout expliqué. Mais Elena n'était pas plus avancée. Elle fronça les sourcils, l'exhortant du regard à continuer ses explications. Elijah, qui pensait avoir fait le plus difficile, comprit qu'il allait devoir dire clairement les choses. Il tiqua. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle souffre. Il ressentait de plus en plus ce besoin de la protéger. Et depuis qu'il l'avait trahie sur la falaise, il désespérait de se racheter, même si elle n'avait pas vraiment l'air de lui en vouloir. Mais lui annoncer la mort de son frère était une bien mauvaise façon de s'amender.

Il s'approcha de la jeune vampire et s'agenouilla à ses côtés. La crainte et le déni se battaient dans les prunelles chocolat en face de lui. Elle s'assit à même le sol, entourant ses genoux de ses bras.

« Elena, » commença-t-il.

« Dis-moi la vérité, » demanda-t-elle en posant une main sur le bras de l'Originel. « Ne tourne pas autour du pot, ne cherche pas à m'épargner, dis-moi, seulement… » Murmura-t-elle en fermant les yeux, resserrant sa prise sur le bras d'Elijah, qui posa une main par-dessus la sienne.

« Il était un chasseur, Elena, » expliqua Elijah aussi délicatement qu'il le pouvait. « Il était l'un des Cinq. Un être surnaturel. La chevalière n'avait plus d'effet sur lui depuis des semaines, » souffla le vampire tandis que la jeune femme gémissait, se recroquevillant sur elle-même.

Elle s'agrippa tellement au bras d'Elijah que celui-ci grimaça de douleur. Il voulut se relever mais elle le retint.

« Elijah, »souffla-t-elle seulement à travers ses larmes.

Il la fit doucement lever les yeux, jusqu'à ce que leurs regards se rencontrent. Il lui fit délicatement lâcher son bras, qu'il passa derrière ses genoux, passant son second bras dans son dos. Il la souleva doucement alors qu'elle s'accrochait à la veste du vampire. Elle voulut se débattre lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il allait lui faire quitter le chevet de son frère.

« Je te promets que personne d'autre que toi n'entrera dans sa chambre tant que tu ne l'auras pas décidé, » assura le vampire.

« Je veux rester près de lui, » dit la jeune femme, le suppliant du regard.

« Tu ne t'en fera que plus de mal, Elena, » soupira Elijah en portant la jeune femme dans sa chambre.

Il la déposa sur son lit où elle se mit en chien de fusil, secouée de sanglots incontrôlables. Il lui demanda si elle voulait qu'il reste là où qu'il la laisse seule, mais elle ne parut même pas l'entendre. Alors il se laissa choir– toute bienséance oubliée – dans le fauteuil qu'il avait au préalable rapproché du lit. Il resta plusieurs heures aux côtés de la jeune femme qui finit par s'endormir d'épuisement.

Il en profita pour plonger dans ses pensées, la détaillant du regard. Elle était belle. Il la désirait. Il avait aimé Tatia, il avait également aimé Katarina, bien moins que Tatia, et Elena… il ne savait pas trop. Plus exactement, il étouffait dans l'œuf toute émotion provoquée par la jeune femme. Enfin, il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de réellement parler avec elle, de sujets qui ne concernaient pas ces histoires de surnaturel. Elle était… trop… pas assez…

Mais il préférait cent fois le caractère de la femme endormie devant lui à celui des deux autres. Elle n'était pas manipulatrice, elle était d'une honnêteté sans faille, elle aimait sans se poser de question. Elle donnait sa chance à tous, elle gardait espoir malgré tout, elle voulait croire qu'il y avait du bon en chacun.

Mais elle était entière. Si on la trahissait, même dans son intérêt, elle ne le supportait pas. Elle refusait en bloc le mensonge, quitte à blesser les autres. Il lui arrivait de se taire, et si on lui posait une question, elle pouvait ne pas répondre, mais elle ne mentait pas.

Ils avaient le même sens de l'honneur, et ils se déchiraient intérieurement entre ce que leur dictaient leurs cœurs et leurs raisons, qui étaient rarement en accord. Lorsqu'ils n'avaient pas le choix, qu'une vie était directement menacée par exemple, alors ils tentaient de se sacrifier, d'échanger leur place avec celle de la personne condamnée.

Et quand cœur et raison allaient dans le même sens, alors rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Ils…

La réflexion de l'originel fut stoppée par des voix provenant du rez-de-chaussée. Tous leurs amis étaient là, apparemment. Il sortit de la chambre en silence et descendit les escaliers, replaçant sur son visage son habituel masque impassible. Damon l'accueillit avec un regard inquiet.

« Elle a fini par s'endormir, » lui dit l'Originel.

Les deux Salvatore hochèrent la tête.

« On peut savoir ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda Matt, qui tenait une Bonnie effondrée dans ses bras.

« Elle va devenir folle, » marmonna Stefan. « Elle est resté dans le déni, c'est pour ça qu'elle ne voulait voir personne. »

« Quand je lui ai expliqué que le fait que Jeremy soit un des Cinq annulait les effets de la chevalière, elle était trop effondrée et fatiguée pour comprendre vraiment, » expliqua Elijah.

Matt, Caroline et Bonnie le regardèrent, interrogatifs.

« Elle a entendu ce que je lui disais, et ça l'a fait souffrir, mais elle était trop épuisée pour y réfléchir, » reprit le vampire millénaire. « Cependant, lorsqu'elle se réveillera, demain, un peu de temps aura passé et elle tentera tout pour le ramener à la vie. »

« Mais pourquoi es-tu ici ? » demanda encore Matt, agacé par la présence du frère de Rebekah.

« Parce que Stefan m'a appelé, » répondit laconiquement l'Originel.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le cadet Salvatore.

« Si Elena pète les plombs, même si nous aurions pu la maîtriser, avec Damon, nous n'aurions pu que l'enfermer… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, mais tout le monde comprit. L'Originel pourrait l'hypnotiser au besoin.

Ce qu'Elijah n'avait pas dit à Stefan, c'est qu'il n'arrivait pas à imaginer une seule situation qui l'obligerait à hypnotiser la jeune femme. L'hypnotiser, c'était la trahir.

« Il faut qu'on parle, Elijah, » demanda Rebekah en apparaissant, s'arrêtant sur le pas de la porte de la maison – bloquée par la non-invitation.

L'originel sortit, en compagnie de Damon, Stefan et Caroline. Les deux frères partirent chercher Meredith pendant que Caroline faisait de même avec Tyler. L'ainé des Salvatore ferma la porte avec brutalité, provoquant un grognement chez l'Originel. Damon et Stefan se retournèrent, interrogateurs.

« Elle dort, » gronda le plus vieux.

Mais les deux autres ne parurent pas plus embêtés que cela. Elijah soupira intérieurement. Quelle bande d'égoïstes…

La porte claquée par Damon réveilla Elena. Encore dans les brumes du sommeil, elle ne se rappelait pas de la journée précédente. Puis, par la fenêtre entrouverte, elle entendit des voix. Elle se concentra dessus.

« Sérieusement, Elijah, » s'éleva la voix de Rebekah, méprisante, « tu vas rester juste au cas où elle disjoncte ? »

« Je vais rester parce qu'elle pourrait avoir besoin de moi, » rétorqua le brun.

Sa voix du vampire était tendue. Elena ne l'avait encore jamais entendu parler autrement que de son éternelle voix maîtrisée. Surement ne montrait-il ses émotions qu'en famille.

« Depuis quand es-tu le larbin des Salvatore ? » ajouta la blonde, toujours aussi méprisante.

« Je ne suis pas leur larbin ! » commença à s'énerver le vampire.

« Oh, alors c'est de ton propre chef que tu vas sagement attendre qu'elle devienne cinglée avant de l'hypnotiser ? » siffla Rebekah.

Elena sentit son souffle se couper. Alors, Elijah aussi allait la trahir ? Elle s'efforça de se couper de cette douleur. Une autre douleur prit la place, alors qu'elle repensait à Jeremy. Elle serra les poings, secouant la tête pour chasser sa colère, voulant entendre la suite.

« La ferme, Bekah ! » gronda le brun, clairement énervé cette fois.

« Elle n'est rien, Elijah ! Et ce n'est pas parce qu'elle a la même tête que Tatia qu'elle _est_ Tatia ! Tatia qui n'a toujours aimé que son Seigneur, et pas toi d'ailleurs ! Et c'est bien à cause de toi que Mère l'a sacrifiée, » rappela la blonde, furieuse.

« Je n'ai jamais aimé que Tatia, Bekah, et tu le sais, » souffla l'Originel d'une voix peinée.

_Menteur !_ Souffla sa conscience.

« Les doubles Petrova sont mauvais pour notre famille ! À commencer par Tatia ! »

La bouche d'Elena s'entrouvrit. Elijah avait été amoureux d'un double Petrova ? Puis elle se rappela. Leur mère avait sacrifié la femme qu'il aimait pour les transformer en vampire.

« Ah non, » grinça le vampire. « Si tu en veux à Tatia, c'est parce que ton Henry ne voyait qu'elle alors que tu désespérais d'attirer son attention ! »

Le claquement caractéristique d'une gifle retentit, suivit d'un grondement.

« Je t'interdit de rire de ça ! » cracha Rebekah.

« Ah mais c'et hilarant, je suis _mort_ de rire, » railla le brun.

Elena ne put empêcher un sourire d'étendre ses lèvres. Elle ne connaissait pas cette facette du vampire millénaire. Il avait de la répartie, et pas seulement un vocabulaire digne des dictionnaires.

« Je ne te laisserai pas être au service de cette garce d'Elena une seule… » Commença la blonde.

Un gargouillis finit la phrase. Elena supposa que son frère l'avait prise à la gorge.

« Écoute-moi très attentivement, Rebekah, » murmura Elijah d'une voix qui fit frissonner Elena de peur même sans voir l'Originel. « J'aiderai Elena avec tous les moyens à ma disposition. Et si, je dis bien _si_ je l'hypnotise, c'est parce qu'elle me l'aura demandé, et pour aucune autre raison. _Elle_ ne m'a pas trahie, » continua le vampire, en insistant sur le ‟elle". « _Elle_ a continué à me faire confiance alors que je ne le mérite pas. »

« Elle a menti sur les intentions de Mère, » souffla Rebekah « Elle t'a poignardé dans le dos ! Elle voulait tous nous tuer ! »

« Elle m'a enlevé elle-même la dague ! Elle a fini par m'avouer les plans de Mère. Et moi j'ai sacrifié la vie de sa tante pour _rien_ » cracha-t-il, du dégout – pour lui-même – sans la voix. « Je l'ai laissé à ta merci ! Je l'ai ignoré quand j'aurais pu l'aider ! Je n'aurai pas assez de l'éternité pour me faire pardonner ! Alors si je peux lui être utile, je le ferai ! »

« Toi et tes principes arriérés ! » grinça Rebekah d'une voix normale – il devait l'avoir relâchée.

« Moi et mes principes, nous te conseillons de dégager d'ici fissa si tu ne veux pas que mes principes fassent le tour du quartier le temps que je te plante dans le cœur la dague que je garde tout le temps sur moi, » dit le brun qui avait recouvré son éternelle voix neutre.

Elena entendit un vampire s'enfuir. Elle repensa à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre et en eut les larmes aux yeux. Il ne la trahirait pas. Un poids immense quitta ses épaules. Elle se rendit compte à quelle point elle s'appuyait sur lui depuis l'Amérique du Sud. Elle lui faisait tellement confiance. Et il regrettait ses erreurs, et pas simplement parce qu'elle était en colère.

Une bouffée d'affection s'empara d'elle et elle se leva, se dirigeant vers la fenêtre.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment mal pour son frère parce qu'elle savait qu'il allait être sauvé par Bonnie, ou n'importe qui. Pour le moment, l'important, c'était l'Originel qui n'avait a priori pas bougé de sous sa fenêtre, qu'elle ouvrit discrètement.

Elle se pencha, un sourire aux lèvres – prête à l'interpeler pour le remercier – qui disparut immédiatement. L'Originel s'était apparemment laisser glisser le long du mur et se tenait la tête entre les mains. Elena hésita à aller le voir. Puis elle se dit qu'il avait surement besoin de quelqu'un à ses côtés, même si elle n'était surement pas la plus à même de le faire. Alors elle sauta et atterrit tout en douceur sur la pelouse.

Mais l'originel l'avait entendu et s'était redressé d'un bond, son masque impassible en place, en position de combat. Il écarquilla légèrement les yeux de surprise en voyant Elena et se détourna immédiatement pour ne pas lui faire face. Mais la jeune femme avait eu le temps de voir ce qu'il voulait lui cacher. Elle s'avança doucement vers l'Originel qui lui tournait maintenant le dos. Elle le contourna pour se trouver face à lui, mais il tourna encore la tête.

Elena posa une main sur le bras du vampire, et l'autre sur sa joue.

« Elijah, » murmura-t-elle, « regarde-moi, s'il te plait. »

L'Originel accepta de regarder la jeune femme, mais son regard s'égarait ailleurs que sur elle.

« Elijah, » répéta-t-elle dans un souffle, en essuyant de sa main les joues mouillées de larmes du vampire.

Enfin, elle réussit à plonger son regard dans celui du vampire. Elle eut l'impression que son cœur se déchirait en voyant la souffrance accumulée en mille ans d'existence danser au fond des yeux du brun. L'attachement et l'affection qu'elle avait pour lui en furent décuplés et elle l'attira brusquement dans ses bras, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir le serrer contre elle.

« Je serai là, aussi longtemps que tu auras besoin de quelqu'un, » souffla-t-elle, la gorge nouée.

Elle le sentit hoqueter et enfouir sa tête dans son cou, alors que ses mains, dans le dos d'Elena, venaient agripper le gilet de la jeune femme tellement fort qu'elle crut qu'il allait déchirer le vêtement. Elle resserra ses bras, une main allant se poser sur la nuque du brun, qu'elle caressa dans une tentative d'apaisement.

Il ne laissait pas échapper le moindre bruit, mais il était secoué de sanglots. Il tremblait tant qu'Elena se laissa lentement tomber à genoux, le vampire la suivant sans même s'en rendre compte. Mais à genoux, elle était trop éloignée de lui. Il l'attira contre lui, l'installant à califourchon sur ses jambes. De cette manière, elle le surplombait de presque une tête. Il resserra un peu plus son étreinte sur elle, collant sa tête entre la poitrine et le cou de la jeune femme, la serrant convulsivement, au rythme de ses sanglots, toujours silencieux.

Une main frottant doucement don dos, l'autre caressant légèrement la nuque du vampire, Elena débordait de peine et de rage. Elle en voulait à la terre entière en général, et à Rebekah en particulier. La prochaine fois qu'elle verrait cette garce, elle… ne lui ferait rien, parce que c'était la sœur d'Elijah, et qu'il tenait à elle. Elle soupira intérieurement.

Le vampire dans ses bras se calma petit à petit. Sa respiration redevint calme et profonde, mais il ne se détacha pas d'Elena pour autant

Il était partagé entre la honte d'avoir craqué, la honte de l'avoir fait devant Elena, la plénitude et la sérénité qu'il ressentait à cet instant-là, les bras passés autour de lui qui lui donnaient l'impression que rien ne l'atteindrait vraiment tant qu'il ne bougerait pas. Autant de raisons de rester là où il était.

« Merci, Elena, » murmura-t-il au bout d'un moment, toujours calé contre la vampire, qui resserra un peu son étreinte.

« J'aurais tellement aimé ne pas avoir à faire ça… » Commença la jeune femme.

Elle fut coupée par l'Originel qui se recula brutalement, perdu et en colère. Le retour sur terre avait été violent. Heureusement, la vampire comprit le qui pro quo immédiatement. Elle fit non de la tête en souriant, posant une main dans le cou du plus vieux.

« Mais non, enfin, » protesta-t-elle doucement. « Je voulais juste dire que si tu allais bien, je n'aurais pas eu à le faire. Et je n'aspire qu'à te voir heureux, Elijah, » finit-elle en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, toujours souriante.

Il assimila ce qu'elle venait de lui dire et hocha la tête, se sentant un peu bête d'avoir réagit aussi promptement plutôt que de lui laisser finir sa phrase. Il ne parla pas, ne sachant trop que dire. Elle passa de nouveau sa main sur les joues mouillées du brun, qui baissa les yeux. Il regarda le débardeur de la jeune femme, inondé de ses larmes. Il pinça les lèvres et grimaça légèrement.

« Si tu savais ce que je m'en fiche, » lâcha la vampire qui avait capté le regard que le brun avait posé sur son débardeur.

Elijah eut un léger sourire.

« Je n'aurais pas dû réagir aussi… » Commença-t-il à s'excuser.

« Ce n'est rien, » coupa la jeune femme. « Pardon, continues, » ajouta-t-elle devant le regard qu'il posa sur elle.

« Je… »

Il hésita, regardant vers le ciel.

« Je suis devenu l'ainé de ma fratrie à trois ans. Nos parents, pour ne pas souffrir de la perte d'un autre enfant, ne se sont jamais vraiment attachés à nous. Ils nous ont élevé, sans se soucier de nous. Nous n'avons pas reçu d'affection. Klaus, Rebekah, Finn et Henrik n'ont toujours compté que sur moi, n'avaient confiance qu'en moi, » raconta-t-il, le regard perdu dans les nuages. « Un jour, Klaus m'a humilié devant le village entier. J'avais tout juste quinze ans. »

Elijah baissa la tête, croisant le regard d'Elena, mais détournant tout de suite les yeux.

« Moi qui avait tout fait pour lui, qui l'avait protégé de mon père en prenant sur moi ses bêtises, voilà comment il me remerciait, » murmura-t-il, amer. « Alors, quand, deux ou trois jours plus tard, il mit le feu à un chien du village, non seulement je ne l'ai pas couvert, mais je l'ai dénoncé à Père. »

Le vampire ferma les yeux.

« Alors que Mikael le battait, le seul mot qui sortait de la bouche de mon frère était ‟traître", » expliqua le vampire. « Il a mis plusieurs décennies à me pardonner réellement. »

Il rouvrit les yeux et les plongea dans ceux d'Elena.

« Cela me blesse lorsque je suis trahis, » avoua-t-il, « ce qui est relativement gênant pour moi, puisque jusque là, chaque personne que j'ai côtoyé m'a plus ou moins trompé. »

Elena ouvrit la bouche, mais il posa son index sur ses lèvres, lui intimant le silence.

« Mais ce qui m'est insupportable, c'est de trahir quiconque, » reprit-il en enlevant son doigt du visage de la jeune femme. « Ça a été un réel déchirement de ne pas tenir ma parole sur la falaise, » jura-t-il en prenant la vampire par les épaules. « J'ai piétiné ma promesse envers toi pour cet individu égoïste et insensible, » ragea-t-il.

« Et malgré tout, il reste ton frère, comme Rebekah reste ta sœur, » finit Elena d'une voix douce, en voyant qu'il n'arrivait pas à continuer.

Il hocha la tête, les larmes aux yeux, ne pouvant lui dire non. Elle eut un sourire tendre, le serrant à nouveau dans ses bras. Il en profita pour se recaler contre elle et ne plus en bouger.

« Tout ça pour dire que je suis sûrement ridicule de m'y attacher, mais si je ne peux pas donner ma confiance à quelqu'un, alors toute relation, quelle qu'elle soit, est impossible à construire, » expliqua-t-il. « Tu sais, » reprit-il après quelques secondes de silence, « entre Klaus qui tombe amoureux de Caroline, Rebekah de Matt et… moi… enfin… je ne suis pas… mais… »

Il gémit de frustration, n'arrivant pas à s'exprimer correctement.

« Nous voulons tous les deux protéger ceux que nous aimons, ceux qui sont importants pour nous, » souffla la jeune femme, qui profita de ne pas avoir le regard d'Elijah posée sur elle pour dire le fond de sa pensée. « Dès le départ, je t'ai apprécié, j'ai mis un mouchoir sur ma conscience à chaque fois que j'ai dû te trahir, mais je me répugnais à un point que tu ne peux imaginer. Je t'ai poignardé dans le dos, parce que si tu m'avais regardé, je n'aurais pas pu trahir ta confiance. Et j'ai eu réellement mal de penser que je l'avais perdue, » avoua-t-elle la gorge nouée.

« Aujourd'hui… » Poursuivit-elle en hésitant. « Aujourd'hui, je ne supporterai plus de te perdre, Elijah, » dit-elle si bas qu'un humain n'aurait pu comprendre ce qu'elle avait dit. « J'ai besoin de toi. Tu es le dernier en qui j'ai confiance. Tu es le seul sur qui je peux m'appuyer sans m'inquiéter de savoir si tu respecteras ma volonté. Je donnerais ma vie pour eux, » s'écria-t-elle en tendant le bras vers l'intérieur de sa maison. « Je les aime de tout mon cœur ! Mais je n'ai plus confiance. J'ai besoin de toi, ne m'abandonne pas, ne me trahis pas, je t'en supplie ! » Finit la jeune vampire dans un sanglot.

« Hey, » souffla le brun en se décollant d'elle. « Je ne vais pas t'abandonner, Elena, » assura-t-il en prenant le visage de la jeune femme entre ses mains.

Il accrocha le regard de la vampire qui se jeta contre lui – elle n'avait que quelques dizaines de centimètres à parcourir – et se serra de toutes ses forces contre lui, secouée de sanglots.

« Je suis désolée, ce sont toujours ces foutues émotions amplifiées de vampire… » Soupira-t-elle en se calmant rapidement.

Elle resta encore quelques minutes contre le vampire puis se redressa en entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer.

« Allez, il faut retourner à l'intérieur, il faut trouver une solution pour Jeremy ! » s'exclama-t-elle en se relevant.

Le visage de l'Originel se ferma. Il se releva également.

« Veux-tu que je reste ? » demanda-t-il.

« Comme tu veux, » lâcha Elena. « On en aura surement pour des heures de recherche, tu peux revenir dans un moment, ou pas. Comme tu veux, » assura-t-elle en levant les yeux vers le vampire.

« Ok, » acquiesça-t-il. « Je vais aller me changer, et je reviens. »

Ils se regardèrent un instant et il partit à vitesse vampirique.

Elena remonta d'un bond dans sa chambre. Elle passa dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche rapide et se changer. Devant son miroir, elle se regarda, et ferma les yeux.

Les émotions qu'elle avait ressenties avec Elijah étaient… intenses. Elle s'était laissé se noyer dans le regard sombre de l'Originel et tout son corps en avait frissonné. Elle s'était laissé aller à son étreinte, et elle s'était sentit en paix comme elle ne l'avait pas été depuis la mort de ses parents. Elle l'avait prit dans ses bras, elle l'avait consolé, supporté, et l'empathie qu'elle avait eu à son égard était incroyablement forte. Sur le moment, elle avait gardé ses émotions pour elle, mais à cet instant, face à elle-même, elle ne pouvait pas mentir. Elle avait été… subjuguée… par Elijah. L'Originel l'avait tenu à sa merci avec son simple regard. Mais quel regard. Elle savait qu'il avait été amoureux de ses deux précédents double, mais il assurait ne pas être amoureux d'elle. Elle grimaça. Cela l'embêtait et la soulageait en même temps. Après tout, sa vie sentimentale était assez compliquée, entre Stefan et Damon, non ? Fermant les yeux, elle se rappela leur étreinte dans l'ascenseur, à Santa Theresa. Elle en frissonnait encore.

Elle secoua la tête en entendant des éclats de voix au rez-de-chaussée. Ce n'était _absolument_ _pas _le moment de penser à _ça_. Elle descendit les escaliers lentement. Arrivée dans le salon, elle se figea. L'ambiance était… morbide. Bonnie pleurait dans les bras de Matt, Caroline dans les Bras de Tyler, et les frères Salvatore étaient appuyés contre un mur, fixant elle ne savait quoi, le regard dans le vide. Le tout était – à part quelques reniflements de-ci de-là – complètement silencieux.

« N'étiez-vous pas en train de vous disputer il y a quelques minutes ? » Demanda-t-elle à la ronde.

« Que faisais-tu avec _lui _? » cracha Damon, soutenu – du regard – par Stefan.

« Eh bien, tu me connais, je ne rate jamais une occasion de me faire plaisir, » railla-t-elle, énervée.

On ne touchait pas à Elijah. Surtout pas Damon-le-jaloux.

« Bonnie, » enchaîna-t-elle aussitôt pour couper court à toute réplique des frères, « dans quel livre ou grimoire pourraient-on trouver de quoi ramener Jer' ? »

Les visages choqués de la précédente réponse d'Elena se refermèrent. Damon, plus qu'énervé par la jeune femme, gronda :

« Il est mort, Elena, et quand bien même Bonnie pourrait le faire revenir, ce serait avec de la magie noire ! Veux-tu vraiment la faire souffrir encore plus ? »

Elena ouvrit la bouche de stupeur, les larmes aux yeux.

« Elena, » souffla la sorcière pour tenter de calmer le jeu entre les deux autres, « même avec de la magie noire, je ne pourrai rien faire. Il n'a plus de sang. Et toute magie se sert du sang, de la sève, ou d'un fluide vital. »

« Mais moi j'en ai, du sang ! C'est le même ! » S'énerva la vampire.

« Tu es un vampire, Jeremy était un humain, même s'il était surnaturel. En plus vous n'étiez que cousins, pas frère et sœur. Je suis… Je suis désolée, Elena… Je ne peux rien faire, » sanglota la jeune femme.

Elena se déplaça à vitesse vampirique jusqu'à sa meilleure amie et la prit par les épaules.

« Je t'en prie, Bonnie… » Gémit Elena, les larmes roulant sur ses joues. « C'est Jeremy… Bonnie… Je t'en prie… » Pleura la jeune vampire.

Les pleurs de la sorcière redoublèrent, et Elena s'effondra sur le sol, criant, gémissant le nom de son frère – même s'ils étaient cousin – mais aussi de tous ceux qu'elle avait perdu.

Elijah franchit la porte à ce moment là. Il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour présenter ses condoléances qu'il fut jeté par terre pas les deux frères amoureux. Il tenta de répliquer mais les deux autres étaient vraiment énervés. Il se prit plusieurs coups et allait tenter d'assommer Stefan quand Damon lui déboita une épaule.

Il y eut un rugissement et ledit Damon vola au fond du couloir où il s'écrasa contre le mur. Le temps qu'il reprenne ses esprits, Stefan était lui aussi par terre, maintenu par Elijah et Elena, qui pleurait toujours. Cette dernière sectionna d'une main habile les cervicales de son ex-copain qui tomba inanimé, mort pour quelques heures. Folle de rage, elle s'avança vers Damon et le releva à la seule force de son bras, l'étranglant contre le mur.

« Sors de cette maison immédiatement et prend ton frère avec toi ! » hurla-t-elle si fort que l'Originel et Caroline s'en bouchèrent leurs oreilles à l'ouïe surdéveloppée.

Elle jeta littéralement Damon hors de la maison, balança le corps de Stefan à son frère et claqua la porte – dans un sanglot – tellement fort qu'elle se fendit. Elle se retourna ensuite vers le vampire millénaire, toujours énervée. Mais sa colère fut aussitôt remplacée par l'inquiétude. Vu le bruit qu'elle avait entendu et l'angle de l'épaule de l'Originel avec son bras, l'épaule était peut-être plus que déboitée.

« Elijah, ça va ? » demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de l'immortel, tentant de maîtriser ses pleurs.

Elle posa une main sur son bras valide.

« Ce n'est pas la grande forme, » grimaça-t-il. « Je crois que mon épaule est juste déboitée, mais le haut de l'humérus doit être brisé, » expliqua le vampire comme s'il avait donné un cours d'anatomie à des étudiants.

Elena pinça les lèvres et se tourna vers les autres. Ils paraissaient exténués. Elle essuya ses joues et ses yeux.

« Bon, euh… » Tenta-t-elle de réfléchir, une main sur le front. « On a… deux chambres plus le canapé. »

Elle regarda ses amis.

« Caroline, Tyler, vous voulez rester ? » demanda-t-elle à ses amis.

La blonde et son amoureux se regardèrent.

« C'est gentil, mais on va rentrer, on préviendra nos parents, » murmura Caroline, les larmes aux yeux.

Elena hocha la tête.

« Matt ? »

« Je… Je ne sais pas, je… vais prendre des nouvelles de Rebekah, » souffla-t-il, jetant un œil au frère de l'Originelle, qui n'amorça pas un geste, focalisé sur celle qui venait de perdre son frère / cousin.

Il sortit son téléphone et envoya un message.

« D'accord, » accepta Elena. « Bonnie, prends ma chambre, je t'y rejoindrai dans un moment, » proposa-t-elle à son amie qui acquiesça.

La sorcière serra Caroline, Tyler et Matt dans ses bras et monta les escaliers d'un pas lourd.

Matt les informa qu'il rentrait. Il salua ses amis et l'Originel d'un mouvement de tête, vint prendre Elena dans ses bras, où elle resta quelques minutes, pleurant encore un peu dans l'étreinte rassurante de son ami d'enfance.

Le blond partit, accompagné par Tyler et Caroline. Le silence revint dans la maison. Elena, tremblante, se tourna vers Elijah. Elle n'avait pas le temps de se perdre dans ses yeux sombres et pourtant, elle le fit. C'est seulement lorsqu'il grogna – discrètement – de douleur qu'elle se réveilla. Dans un sursaut de volonté, elle s'arracha au regard hypnotique du vampire et se précipita sur lui.

« Viens t'asseoir, » l'enjoint-elle.

Il s'avança doucement vers le canapé, où il se laissa choir le plus délicatement possible. Elena savait comment remettre son épaule en place, mais n'avait aucune idée pour ressouder l'os de son bras. Elle savait que l'organisme du vampire était déjà en train de le guérir, mais cela prendrait tout de même des jours. Sauf… elle se tourna vers le brun.

« Est-ce que ça servirait à quelque chose que je te donne de mon sang, même si tu es un vampire ? » demanda la jeune femme en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

« Ça devrait accélérer le processus pour mon bras, oui, » acquiesça l'Originel, « Avec le temps, les vampires deviennent plus résistants, mais guérissent plus lentement. Mais… »

Il ne put finir sa phrase qu'elle s'était mordu le poignet et le tendait vers lui. Il déglutit, ne pouvant détourner les yeux des gouttes vermeilles qui perlaient des veines de la jeune femme.

« Elena, non, » souffla-t-il en déglutissant une nouvelle fois, regardant la peau se refermer doucement et guérir d'elle-même.

« Elijah, » soupira la brune, « Tu boiras mon sang même si je dois passer la nuit à rouvrir cette blessure, » dit-elle en s'exécutant, tendant de nouveau son poignet à l'Originel.

Il tendit sa main valide vers le poignet et l'approcha de sa bouche en tremblant. La jeune femme se rapprocha de lui, le touchant presque. Elle regarda les lèvres du vampire se poser sur sa peau et enfoncer ses crocs dans sa chair. Envoutée, elle le regarda boire, encore et encore. La main de l'Originel s'agrippait de plus en plus au bras de la jeune vampire. Puis il la relâcha, repoussant un peu brusquement son bras, et ferma les yeux, laissant aller sa tête en arrière, sur le dossier du canapé, un rictus de douleur sur le visage. Le voir ainsi laisser tomber le masque, avoir assez confiance pour lui montrer ses faiblesses, ému la jeune femme qui se remit à pleurer, silencieusement.

L'ouïe surdéveloppée de la brune entendait les os de l'humérus se remettre en place, lentement, dans une douleur qu'elle supposait affreuse pour le vampire, qui pourtant ne disait mot. Séchant discrètement ses larmes, elle prit la main valide de l'immortel dans les siennes, ce qui lui fit ouvrir les yeux et redresser la tête. La douleur était vraiment visible, sur son visage et dans son regard. Impuissante face à la souffrance physique du vampire, elle se rapprocha encore un peu de lui, permettant au brun de poser sa tête contre son épaule. Il se cala dans le cou d'Elena en soupirant, refermant les yeux. Il passa son bras valide autour de la taille de la jeune femme – qui frissonna, – la maintenant contre lui.

Ils restèrent ainsi plus d'une heure et demie, le temps que l'os se ressoude complètement. Elle sut que l'humérus avait retrouvé son intégrité quand elle sentit le bras autour d'elle glisser doucement, signe que l'Originel s'était endormi contre elle. Inspirant doucement, elle posa une main sur le bras fraichement réparé et tira d'un coup sec dessus, se mordant les lèvres de frustration pour avoir fait mal au vampire.

Ce dernier se réveilla d'ailleurs dans un sursaut, gémissant sa douleur qui heureusement disparut en quelques secondes. Il se redressa, se dégageant de la jeune femme pour la regarder, perdu.

« Je suis navrée, » fit-elle dans une moue réellement désolée. « J'ai remis ton épaule en place pendant que tu dormais. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, ça n'aurait servit à rien, tu n'aurais fait qu'anticiper la douleur. »

Au fur et à mesure de ses explications, elle rentra la tête dans les épaules, inquiète de la réaction du vampire, qui sourit légèrement.

« Merci, » dit-il dans un souffle, faisant doucement bouger son bras blessé. « Les leçons d'Alaric et de Stefan ont servi à quelque chose, finalement. »

Elena hocha la tête, se perdant à nouveau dans le regard de l'Originel. Elle le sentit se crisper légèrement. Pourtant, rien dans son attitude ne le montrait. Elle le _sentait_ juste.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda-t-elle en se dégageant des bras du vampire et se remettant debout. « As-tu encore mal ? »

« C'est encore un peu douloureux, mais tout va bien, » assura le vampire dans un sourire. « Merci, Elena, » ajouta-t-il, la voix plus grave.

Et elle se perdit une fois encore dans les yeux de l'originel.

_Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec moi ?_ se demanda-t-elle. Puis elle eut un doute. Un horrible doute.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Ah, ah, ah, j'aime bien les cliffs… Même si je mets immédiatement le dernier chapitre… Vous avez du mal à respirer quelques instants, et j'adore ça ^^ *part se cacher***


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer :**** Je ne tire profit, en aucune façon, de cette histoire. Les livres **_**The Vampire Diaries**_** sont la propriété de **_**L. J. Smith**_**, de **_**Hachette Livre**_**, et les séries **_**The**__**Vampire Diaries**_** et The Originals****sont la propriété de **_**Julie Plec**_** et de **_**Kevin Williamson**_**. Elles sont produites par **_**The**__**CW**_**. Je ne retire rien de l'histoire qui suit et tous les droits de création des personnages leur appartiennent.**

**Rating :**** Pour tous ceux qui veulent / peuvent lire du TVD.**

**Genre :**** Drama / Family / Tragedy / Romance… (Mon domaine de prédilection^^)**

**Personnages :**** Elena Gilbert / Elijah Mikaelson / Autres **

**Situation temporelle :**** Paumée vers la fin de la saison 5.**

**Changements de situation :**** Elena est tombée sous le charme d'Elijah.**

**Autres : ****Je sais que c'est – encore – larmoyant, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira tout de même.**

**Date :**** 26 Aout 2014**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Elle se recula, imperceptiblement, mais l'autre vampire le sentit. Il se leva et s'approcha d'elle, augmentant le trouble de la jeune femme alors qu'il la regardait une fois encore droit dans les yeux.

« Elena ? » Souffla-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. « Qu'y a-t-il ? »

Il posa sa main – qui venait tout juste de récupérer sa mobilité – sur le bras de la vampire, qui se tendit. Il enleva prestement sa main, la laissant lentement retomber le long de son corps. Il était un peu inquiet, assez perdu et relativement blessé par la réaction de la jeune femme. N'ayant pas son masque en place, la brune put suivre le cheminement des pensées de l'Originel. Lorsqu'elle vit qu'elle l'avait blessé, elle se rendit compte de son erreur et fondit en larmes, rattrapant la main d'Elijah avant qu'elle ne soit complètement retombée. L'Originel oublia instantanément les émotions qui venaient de le traverser pour récupérer dans ses bras la jeune femme manifestement perdue.

« Je suis… désolée… désolée… » Sanglotait-elle. « J'ai… j'ai cru que tu m'avais hypnotisée… Je ne sais pas pourquoi… Pardon… J'ai confiance en toi, je te le jure… »

Le vampire resserra ses bras autour des épaules d'Elena, un sourire sur les lèvres. Il ne lui en voulait pas. Il se demandait juste ce qui l'avait poussé à se poser cette question. Elle disait ne pas savoir. Il haussa intérieurement les épaules. Ce n'était pas important. Mieux valait qu'il profite du moment. Ils restèrent silencieux un bon bout de temps, la vampire se calmant progressivement. Elle se détacha du brun pour se moucher, et se retourna vers lui.

« Je dois aller voir Bonnie, elle va finir par s'inquiéter, » murmura la jeune femme.

« Vas-y, » sourit le vampire en hochant la tête.

Il s'approcha d'elle, leurs regards – encore – ancrés l'un dans l'autre. Il caressa doucement sa joue.

« Merci encore, Elena, » murmura-t-il, la voix grave. « Merci pour tout. »

Elle posa une main sur celle de l'Originel, qui avait dérivée dans son cou.

« Essaie de dormir un peu, tu en as besoin, » ajouta-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Elena crut un instant qu'il allait l'embrasser. Son esprit parut s'effondrer sur lui-même, lui hurlant en même temps ‟oui !" et ‟non !" Mais Elijah se contenta d'effleurer de ses lèvres le front de la jeune femme, qui reprit – heureusement – ses esprits rapidement. Elle se recula, lui souriant, avant de disparaître à l'étage. Elle rentra dans sa chambre qu'elle trouva vide, la fenêtre ouverte, un mot sur le lit. Elle le prit et le parcourut rapidement. Il était taché par endroit, preuve des larmes versées par la sorcière en l'écrivant.

_Elena,_

_Je ne suis pas capable de me reposer si près de Jeremy, c'est juste trop difficile. J'aurais aimé te soutenir, mais je n'ai pas le courage de rester. J'espère que tu me pardonneras._

_Je sors par la fenêtre, parce que je sais que tu es en train de soigner Elijah, et je ne veux pas vous déranger. Je ne sais pas ce qui te lie à lui, mais il y a quelque chose de très fort, c'est indéniable. S'il peut t'être d'une quelconque aide, alors j'espère qu'il restera près de toi quelques temps._

_Appelle-moi demain ou envoie-moi un message, je veux de tes nouvelles._

_Je t'aime,_

_Bonnie._

La jeune vampire fondit de nouveau en larmes avant de s'admonester et de se reprendre. Elle ressortit de sa chambre pour aller aux toilettes. En passant devant la chambre de son frère, les larmes – qu'elle avait réussit à grand peine à arrêter – jaillirent de nouveau. Elle rentra dans la pièce et fut assaillie par l'odeur de putréfaction des chairs. Elle se précipita à la salle de bain pour rendre le – maigre – contenu de son estomac. Elle se laissa tomber à côté des toilettes et une seconde plus tard, elle se sentit encerclée par deux bras forts. Complètement assommée par son chagrin, elle commença à se débattre, pensant qu'elle se faisait attaquer. Elle réalisa, en entendant la voix d'Elijah, que la personne ne lui voulait aucun mal et elle se calma un peu.

Une odeur fantôme de corps en décomposition la prit de nouveau à la gorge et elle se pencha une seconde fois sur les toilettes pour vomir. Elle sentait la main d'Elijah monter et descendre dans son dos, doucement. Elle était appuyée des deux mains sur la cuvette des toilettes, agenouillée devant celle-ci. L'Originel se tenait derrière elle, à genoux lui aussi. Elle vomit une troisième fois, et gémis en ayant encore l'impression de sentir l'odeur de mort.

Pour y être passé plusieurs fois, Elijah savait ce qu'il se passait. Il se redressa alors qu'elle avait encore un haut le cœur. Il prit un gant et remplit un verre d'eau. Il se replaça derrière la jeune femme, s'asseyant cette fois près du mur. Il la tira doucement en arrière, la forçant à le regarder. Il lui tendit le verre d'eau, qu'elle prit, se rinçant la bouche avec l'énergie du désespoir. Elle se retourna vers l'Originel qui passa doucement le gant humide sur le visage de la vampire. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais elle était encore trop en état de choc pour formuler ses pensées à voix haute. Son esprit n'était que chaos. Il l'attira de nouveau contre lui, la faisant assoir entre ses jambes. Elle se laissa aller contre le dos du vampire, secouée de sanglots.

« Elle n'est pas réelle, » murmura le vampire dans son oreille. « L'odeur, elle n'est pas réelle. Tu l'as sentit en entrant dans sa chambre, mais elle est encore trop faible pour que nous la sentions d'ici. C'est ton esprit qui te joue des tours. Ta… culpabilité te torture, et tu ne dois pas la laisser gagner, Elena. »

Elle pleura encore un long moment en silence, recroquevillée contre l'Originel.

« Je n'en peux plus, c'est insupportable, » gémit la jeune femme. « Je ne peux pas ! Mes parents, Vicki, Jenna, Alaric, John, Abby… Rose, Lexie, Finn, Kol, Mikael… Je ne fais que semer la mort autour de moi ! Les gens de ta famille se battent pour m'avoir, les personnes qui me sont proches se sacrifient pour moi et meurent sous les crocs des tiens. La seule chose que j'aurais pu faire, c'est me laisser mourir, et même ça j'en ai été incapable ! Je ne suis qu'une lâche ! » Cria la jeune femme en se dégageant de l'étreinte d'Elijah et se relevant d'un bond.

Elle se dirigea à vitesse vampirique dans la chambre de son frère, se laissant tomber à genoux devant le lit. Elle prit dans ses mains une de celles de son petit frère adoré.

« Je te jure que je te vengerai, » pleura-t-elle, serrant la main déjà raide et froide. « Je te le jure ! Et après, je te partirai. Et si j'en ai le courage, je te rejoindrai, » murmura-t-elle encore sous l'œil abasourdi de l'Originel.

Elle se releva brusquement, aveuglée par les larmes et la souffrance. Elle se dirigea mécaniquement vers sa chambre, sortit un sac de son armoire et commença à y jeter des vêtements pêle-mêle. Elijah tenta d'attirer son attention, l'appela, mais elle ne l'entendait pas. Elle avait l'impression qu'un voile rouge de sang la recouvrait, la coupait du monde extérieur, l'englobait dans une sphère de vengeance pure. Il n'y avait plus de place pour rien, pas de douleur, pas de peine, pas de lien fraternel, pas de manque, pas d'amour, rien. L'Originel prit peur et se dirigea vers elle, la prenant par les épaule pour la retourner, sans douceur. Il écarquilla les yeux en découvrant le regard vide de la jeune femme.

« Non… » Souffla-t-il, abasourdi. « Elena ! Elena, je t'en prie ! Elena, ne fais pas ça ! N'abandonne pas… Ne me trahis pas » Supplia-t-il en la secouant doucement.

Une pointe de douleur fit son apparition au fond des yeux chocolat. Il eut des regrets d'avoir utilisé leur lien pour la faire revenir, mais c'était mieux que de la laisser se perdre.

« C'est ça, reviens, » l'encouragea l'Immortel, se détestant de ne pouvoir lui faire ressentir que de la douleur. « Tes amis ont besoin de toi, Elena, tu ne peux pas les abandonner, tu dois être là pour les soutenir, comme ils te soutiendront. Tu ne dois pas te couper de tes émotions, » continua le vampire, en voyant les yeux de la jeune femme se remplir progressivement de larmes.

« Je sais que c'est dur, je t'assure que je le sais, » reprit-il après quelques secondes de silence. « Mais couper tes émotions n'est pas la solution, ça… »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle en le coupant, s'accrochant subitement à la veste du vampire.

Il prit les mains d'Elena dans les siennes et les serra, plongeant son regard dans celui de la brune.

« Parce que tu ne pourras pas le faire toute ton éternité, » expliqua le vampire. « Au bout de quelques dizaines d'années, les émotions, _toutes_ les émotions qui n'ont pas pu s'exprimer reviendront violemment, et tu n'auras aucune maîtrise là-dessus. Et quand tes émotions reviendront, tu devras faire le deuil de ton frère alors qu'il sera mort depuis un siècle. Tu n'auras plus tes amis pour te comprendre, parce qu'ils seront soient morts, soient ils auront avancé et auront accepté la mort de Jeremy. Tu seras perdue, et tu ne pourras jamais t'en remettre complètement, » soupira l'Originel.

Elena tremblait. Elle assimila doucement ce qu'il lui avait dit. Mais elle se sentait si mal. Elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas supporter de perdre encore quelqu'un, mais elle ne pensait pas que la douleur serait si grande. Elle s'accrocha à Elijah, autant physiquement – ses mains agrippant celles du vampire – que mentalement – les yeux chocolat noyés d'eau salée vinrent accrocher ceux du brun, humide également. Il la rapprocha de lui, passa un bras autour de la jeune femme, plaçant son autre main sur la joue de la vampire.

« Ça ira, Elena, » promit-il dans un souffle à peine audible. « Tu as la force, en toi, pour surmonter la mort de Jeremy. »

« Une autre capacité des doubles Petrova ? » questionna la brune entre deux sanglots.

« Non, » réfuta le vampire dans un léger sourire face à sa tentative de plaisanterie, « Une autre capacité d'Elena Gilbert, » chuchota-t-il, posant ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme.

Le souffle de l'Originel caressait son visage à chaque expiration. Elle aurait bien voulu se concentrer là-dessus, mais la peine était trop grande. Elle tenta, pourtant, de s'intéresser à ce frémissement continu, tout au fond d'elle, elle voulu se noyer dans la promesse qu'elle lisait dans les yeux noirs, face à elle. Mais la souffrance annihilait tout.

« Hypnotise-moi, Elijah, » supplia la jeune femme dans un souffle. « Rend ça moins insupportable, » demanda-t-elle encore, complètement désespérée.

L'Originel aurait voulu refuser. Mais le regard implorant qui le fixait le fit flancher. Il posa ses mains de chaque côté de la tête d'Elena et captura son regard.

Et la jeune vampire, sous ce regard, réussit à faire ressortir le chaos engendré par la présence d'Elijah dans son esprit. Elle posa à son tour ses mains sur le visage de l'Originel et se rapprocha brusquement, écrasant ses lèvres sur celles du plus vieux.

L'ainé des Mikaelson se retrouva bien bête durant quelques secondes, tentant de comprendre, puis de déterminer la chose à faire. Toujours le même dilemme. Cœur ou raison ? Elle était perdue. Il n'était même pas certain qu'elle se rende compte de ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Peut-être le prenait-elle pour l'un des deux Salvatore ? Il aurait l'impression de profiter d'elle. Après, soyons honnête. Il prétendait peut-être ne pas être amoureux. Cependant, il avait un _énorme_ faible pour elle.

Elle se détacha et recula d'un pas devant le manque de réaction du vampire. Elle se tenait devant lui, pleurant toujours, une goutte de déception au fond des yeux, perdue au milieu d'un océan déchainé de douleurs. Et une autre gouttelette, minuscule, d'espoir, qui était apparut juste avant qu'elle l'embrasse. Il sourit à peine. Elle _devait_ garder espoir. C'était dans ses gènes. Elle _devait_ se battre. Même inconsciemment.

« Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, hein ? » demanda l'Originel si bas qu'elle faillit ne pas l'entendre.

Elle ne répondit pas, mais se rapprocha à nouveau du brun, posant doucement une main sur sa joue.

« Que m'as-tu fait ? » demanda-t-elle, complètement perdue et déterminée à la fois.

Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher et elle recommençait. Ce qui le faisait complètement craquer. Ce qui la rendait unique, à ses yeux, par rapport aux deux autres femmes qu'il avait plus ou moins aimé. Elles ne se battaient que pour elles. Elena ne pouvait se laisser mourir si elle avait quelqu'un pour avancer. L'Originel se sentit flatté qu'elle l'ait choisit lui, mais en même temps, il prit peur. Il n'était pas la bonne personne, pas pour elle. Pourtant, alors qu'il s'égarait dans les iris chocolat, il se dit qu'à cet instant là, il aurait signé n'importe quoi pourvu que ce soit elle qui le lui propose.

« Et c'est _toi_ qui _me_ demande ça ? » Souffla-t-il en posant une main dans son cou.

Il devait vraiment arrêter de craquer pour la première gentille et courageuse demoiselle en détresse. Bien qu'il devait avouer qu'il ne se sentait pas vraiment amoureux, il avait juste envie… de la prendre dans ses bras et d'enfouir sa tête dans le creux de son cou pour le reste de l'éternité. Et de l'embrasser… et… ok, ok il était fou d'elle.

« Elijah… » Lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle, approchant doucement sa tête de celle de l'Originel, qui ferma les yeux.

Il ne pouvait cautionner ça. Il ne voulait surtout pas la détruire.

« Je te laisserai le choix de t'hypnotiser ou non, » murmura le vampire, sa bouche à moins d'un centimètre de sa jumelle. « C'est toi qui décideras. J'aimerais juste que tu m'écoutes quelques minutes, » la pria-t-il en rouvrant les yeux, se reculant à peine.

Malgré les larmes qui s'échappaient encore de ses yeux, elle eut une moue plutôt… boudeuse. Un rire traversa l'Originel, qui effleura sa joue du dos de la main.

« Tu penses que tu ne peux pas supporter la souffrance, mais je sais que tu en es capable, » commença l'Originel. « Je ne dis pas ça parce que je veux que tu souffres, bien sûr. Seulement, ce n'est pas bon de minimiser tes sentiments, tes émotions, » expliqua le vampire, effleurant la peau de son cou du bout des doigts.

Il releva vers elle un regard qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de baisser.

« Je ne veux pas te manipuler, Elena. Je ne veux pas que tu doives dépendre de moi de quelque manière que ce soit, » souffla-t-il la mâchoire crispée. « Tu es… Tu… La première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés, je n'ai vu en toi que malheurs, » avoua-t-il en se détournant d'elle, se remémorant les mois précédents. « Je ne voyais que ma regrettée Tatia, ma fugitive Katerina. Je ne pouvait penser qu'au fait que mon imbécile de frère allait encore sacrifier des vies pour _rien_ » cracha-t-il en arpentant la chambre, « qu'il allait déchirer une nouvelle fois la famille. »

Il s'arrêta devant la fenêtre, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux. Elena ne put s'empêcher de le trouver… sexy. Mais lorsqu'il se tourna de nouveau vers elle, la déconnectant de tout ce qui n'était pas lui au moment où leurs regards se rencontrèrent, son esprit arrêta ses divagations.

« Mais après que tu m'as libéré de la dague, chez les Salvatore, j'ai commencé à voir au-delà de mes préjugés, » marmonna-t-il. « J'ai vu à quel point tu voulais prouver que ta parole valait quelque chose. Que tu étais quelqu'un à qui on pouvait faire confiance. Puis j'ai fini par apprendre ce par quoi tu étais passé. J'ai cru qu'on en rajoutait. Mais non. Les drames te tombaient dessus les uns après les autres, et pourtant, tu es restée là, debout, et tu as tenu bon. »

Il se rapprocha à tel point que leurs poitrines se touchaient à chaque inspiration. Il l'obligea à lever les yeux pour le regarder.

« Tu étais une grande sœur, et pas seulement pour Jeremy. Tu étais le point de référence de tes amis. C'est grâce à toi qu'ils ont tenu, qu'ils se sont entraidés. Tu n'es qu'amour, espoir et compassion. Tu donnes ton cœur sans rien chercher à recevoir. Tu aimes sans compter, tu défends tes proches, tu te sacrifierais sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir si ça pouvait les sauver, » murmura-t-il en caressant sa joue. « Tu as cru en moi, tu as donné du crédit à ma parole alors même que mon but était de te sacrifier. Et tu as accepté ce marché parce que tes amis seraient saufs. »

L'Originel repoussa un peu brutalement la jeune femme.

« Et tu sais quoi ? » s'écria-t-il en tendant les bras, paumes des mains vers le ciel. « Je n'ai jamais voulu te sacrifier. Je n'ai jamais pu ne serait-ce qu'imaginer que j'allais le faire. C'était impossible ! » Siffla-t-il, en colère. « Ce n'est pas parce que tu es un doppleganger que tout se déchaîne autour de toi, Elena ! » s'exclama-t-il. « C'est parce que tu es toi. Tu es un roc, tu es celle à qui on sait qu'on peut se fier, tu es aimante et aimée. Tu es une femme exceptionnelle, et ça n'a strictement rien à voir avec quoi que ce soit de surnaturel ! »

Il revint devant elle à vitesse vampirique et prit son visage entre ses mains.

« Tu _es_ tout ce qu'un homme peut rêver d'avoir chez une femme, » murmura-t-il. « Tu es intelligente, tu es belle, tu es forte, tu sais t'effacer mais tu sais aussi guider et montrer aux autres leurs erreurs, » ajouta-t-il en caressant sa joue. « Je sais que c'est difficile, que tu n'as envie que de te venger ou de mourir, mais tu dois continuer à vivre, tu dois te battre. Je t'en prie, » finit-il, la gorge nouée et les yeux humides.

Elena était… submergée. Ses émotions étaient à leur maximum. Elle était sur une pauvre planche en plein milieu d'un océan dans la tempête. Elle était engloutit par la souffrance de la mort de son frère, elle n'arrivait pas à éloigner cette envie de vengeance qui dévastait tout le reste à peine y pensait-elle. Et il y avait ce que l'homme devant elle lui faisait ressentir. Et _ça, _ça lui faisait peur. Elle ne voulait plus souffrir. Pourtant…

« Et je donne un bel exemple de maîtrise de moi-même… » Siffla-t-il soudain, réellement en colère contre lui-même.

Elena laissa échapper un léger rire en se rapprochant de lui. Les émotions tourbillonnaient toujours en elle, mais elle tenta de les ignorer. Elle ravala la boule qui obstruait sa gorge et essuya ses yeux. Elle prit une courte inspiration pour vérifier qu'elle ne craquerait pas et se décida à ouvrir la bouche, tout en continuant de se rapprocher d'Elijah.

« Je n'ai pas vingt ans, » sourit-elle, amère, « et la plupart du temps, je suis juste insignifiante face à vous autres et vos centaines d'années d'existence, d'expérience. »

L'Originel se retourna vivement mais elle l'empêcha de parler d'un regard.

« Pourtant, lorsque tu me regarde, j'ai l'impression… d'exister. J'aime croire que je ne suis pas inutile, que je sers à quelque chose, que mon but ici n'est pas de vivre quatre vingt ans et de disparaitre, sans n'avoir rien fait, » avoua-t-elle la gorge nouée.

Et puis elle frappa dans le bois de son lit qu'elle brisa en plusieurs morceaux. Elle pinça les lèvres et marcha sur l'Originel.

« Tu es imprévisible, tu es têtu, tu es calme, intelligent, gentil, » s'écria-t-elle alors que les larmes revenaient. « Tu est attentionné, tu es sensible, et loyal. Tu es volontaire, déterminé. Tu vas au bout des choses, tu ne _peux_ pas laisser tomber quoi que ce soit. »

Elle s'approcha du brun et, comme lui l'avait fait quelques instants auparavant, elle prit le visage de l'Originel en coupe.

« Tu me parle de compassion, mais sur ce sujet, je suis juste inexistante par rapport à toi. Tu crois qu'on peut se racheter. Tu laisses les membres de ta famille te trahir de la pire des façons, tu les laisses te poignarder dans le dos, et tu leur restes fidèle. Pire encore, je suis à peu près certaine que tu leur trouves des excuses pour leurs traitrises, et que tout est de ta faute, au final. Tu es craint par tous les vampires, y compris tes frères et sœurs, mais… »

Elle hésita. Il avait l'air si fragile, là, devant elle, retenant ses larmes de toutes ses forces. Elle ne voulait pas le faire souffrir. Tout plutôt que ça. Malheureusement, elle avait commencé. Elle irait jusqu'au bout.

« Tu respectes les êtres humains comme aucun vampire ne le fait. Tu es généreux, tu es naïf, tu es vulnérable, » murmura-t-elle alors qu'il baissait la tête. « Non, relève là. Je fais la liste de tes qualités, pas de tes défauts, » chuchota-t-elle. « Tu es adorable, tu voudrais prendre sur toi toute la douleur du monde si ça pouvait soulager une seule personne. Tu fais preuve d'un contrôle de toi-même juste… incroyable, » dit-elle en souriant. « Tu te laisses manipuler par ceux que tu aimes parce que tu te dis que la dernière fois qu'ils t'ont trompé était justement la dernière… »

Elle resta quelques secondes silencieuse, intégrant tout ce qu'elle venait de dire et dont elle ne pensait pas avoir conscience. Son esprit s'exprimait dans passer par la case ‟cerveau".

Elijah, de son coté, n'osait dire un mot, de peur qu'il ne craque à nouveau. Deux fois dans la même journée était définitivement trop. Alors il garda le silence.

Bien évidemment, c'était sans compter sur les capacités de la brune pour émouvoir les gens.

« Si tu savais comme je t'admire, Elijah, » avoua-t-elle, une telle lueur de dévotion dans le regard qu'il dut se mordre les lèvres au sang pour ne pas gémir. « Je… Je tiens à toi. Et cela ne date pas d'aujourd'hui. Au premier jour, je t'ai fait confiance, et depuis, tu me prouve chaque jour un peu plus que j'avais raison, » souffla-t-elle dans un énième sanglot.

Mais ce n'était pas pour elle qu'elle pleurait à cet instant.

« Je ne remplacerai jamais l'un d'eux, et je ne cherche pas à le faire d'ailleurs, » reprit-elle, la voix hachée. « Mais je veux, j'ai _besoin_ que tu saches que je lui là pour toi, quelle qu'en soit la raison, comme n'importe quel membre de ta famille aurait dû être là. Tu as sauvé ma vie, encore aujourd'hui. Tu me sauves de moi-même. Et je refuse de te regarder te perdre et t'écarteler pour tenter de rassembler ta famille sans faire un geste pour t'aider ! » Cria-t-elle en le secouant par les épaules. « Tu es un ami des plus chers à mon cœur Elijah Mikaelson, et au-delà de tout ce qui aurait dû faire de nous des ennemis, je t'aime, » finit-elle en souriant à travers ses larmes.

L'Originel hoqueta légèrement et attira la jeune femme contre lui en gémissant. Jamais, _jamais personne_ ne lui avait dit une chose pareille. Il serra la brune contre lui aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, murmurant son prénom dans une litanie de remerciements. Et quoi qu'il ait pu ressentir avant cette seconde, il était pleinement conscient qu'il était désormais complètement fou d'elle. Il ne pourrait jamais la lâcher. _Jamais_. Il la serrait de plus en plus fort, la tête enterrée dans le cou de la jeune vampire, secoué de sanglots. Mais il pleurait son soulagement. Ce qu'elle avait compris.

« Elijah, tu n'es plus seul, tu pourras t'appuyer sur moi autant que tu le souhaiteras, » chuchota-t-elle, pleurant également. « Je ne peux pas te promettre que je serais là à jamais, parce que je peux me faire tuer n'importe quand, mais je peux te jurer que tant que je serai en capacité de me tenir à tes côtés, je serai là. Je ne te tournerai jamais le dos, peu importe ce que tu as fait, peu importe ce que tu feras, peu importe tes erreurs », assura-t-elle.

Il prit une grande et tremblante inspiration, puis releva la tête pour plonger dans les orbes chocolat.

« J'ai vraiment fait des choses dont j'ai tellement honte, » avoua-t-il en détournant la tête. « Des choses que je ne pourrai jamais me pardonner. »

« Si tu le souhaites, tu me raconteras, » lui proposa la vampire. « Mais tu sais, on fait tous des choses horribles. Le problème, c'est que quand on vit éternellement, la liste finit par devenir assez longue pour être gênante, » finit la jeune femme dans un sourire.

Les yeux dans les yeux, il sourit à son tour, et la brune le trouva juste magnifique de sensibilité. Elle ne pensait plus à Damon ou à Stefan. Elle les avait relégués dans un coin de son esprit, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que si elle n'arrivait pas à choisir entre les deux, c'était parce qu'elle n'était pas en fade des bonnes propositions de choix.

Il était là, devant elle, montrant ses larmes sans se cacher, même si elle savait qu'il les cachait de n'importe qui d'autre – peut-être même de sa famille. Encore une fois, elle caressa sa joue et se rapprocha doucement, pour lui laisser le temps de réagir. Mais il ne dit pas un mot. Leurs fronts se touchèrent et elle poussa un léger soupir. Il n'ouvrit la bouche que lorsque leurs lèvres se touchèrent presque.

« Je t'ai toujours trouvé si belle, » souffla l'Originel. « Comme Tatia et Katerina, je l'admets. Puis j'ai commencé à te respecter, et à t'admirer. Je t'ai envié, et lorsque je me suis rendu compte que tu faisais face aux même problèmes de confiance avec ta famille que ceux que j'avais avec la mienne, j'ai souhaité être présent pour toi, sans oser le faire. Mon affection pour toi à grandit sans même que je m'en rende compte. Aujourd'hui… » Il prit une légère inspiration. « Aujourd'hui, je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis. Je sais que j'ai besoin de toi, plus que de Rebekah ou de Klaus. J'ai besoin de savoir que tu es là, derrière moi, dans l'ombre, pour me soutenir, sans poser de question, parce que… Je me suis toujours battu pour réunir ma famille, mais je savais très bien que je ne pourrais pas le faire seul. J'ai essayé, encore et encore, parce que je ne pouvais juste pas abandonner… »

Il eut un rire, teinté de regrets.

« Aujourd'hui, j'ai besoin de te protéger. Je voudrais te tenir contre moi et prendre toutes tes souffrances, » murmura-t-il en caressant la joue de la brune. « Je voudrais que tu n'aies plus à souffrir. Je… te vois comme une amie, sincèrement, » avoua-t-il, parce que c'était _vraiment_ ce qu'il ressentait. Elle était une amie avant tout.

Front contre front, la respiration hachée, les yeux fermés, elle n'en pouvait plus. S'il ne s'arrêtait pas bientôt de parler, elle allait le faire taire. Il la rapprocha encore un peu d'elle, la collant conte son corps.

« Je n'ai jamais eu d'amis qui puissent traverser le temps avec moi. Je me suis toujours arrangé pour ne m'attacher à personne parce que la perte des êtres chers était trop difficile à supporter. J'avais assez de ma famille qui passait son temps à se déchirer… mais toi… » Un rire clairement désabusé s'échappa de sa gorge. « Je dois admettre que je n'ai jamais eu autant envie d'embrasser une amie, » soupira-t-il en effleurant les lèvres d'Elena à chaque mot.

La jeune femme soupira. Enfin, on y arrivait. Elle combla le peu de distance qu'il restait entre eux avant qu'il prenne l'idée à son _ami_ de dire encore quelques mots. Leurs lèvres se goûtèrent à nouveau, bien plus longtemps cette fois.

Le temps s'arrêta, tout fut oublié, autant pour l'un que pour l'autre. L'Originel gémit en sentant les mains de la vampire se faufiler sous son t-shirt. Il se recula le temps d'enlever le morceau de tissus qui le gênait, alors qu'Elena faisait de même avec son débardeur. Ils repartirent à l'assaut l'un de l'autre.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Et vouala ! Et non, pas de lemon. **

**Vous avez apprécié malgré tout ?**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**À la prochaine !**

**Thorïn[e]**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**


End file.
